


Go the Distance

by littlegreenfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma isn't sure if she can be a hero, but she knows that she has to try. It seems impossible that she's really Snow White's daughter, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to find where she belongs. Regina, trapped by her mother with only a monster to keep her company, is willing to do whatever it takes to earn her freedom: even send the lost princess to her doom. Both young women know what they have to do. However, when so-called hero and so-called damsel cross paths, they get a little side-tracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One princess disappears, and another hasn't seen the sunshine in years.

Part I

* * *

 

Chapter One: Persephone

 

A princess had been born. That was all that anyone could say—all that anyone could talk about. It hadn’t been unexpected. After the marriage of Snow White and her “Prince Charming”, the entire kingdom had waited for an heir. It hadn’t taken long. Less than a year after the marriage, she was born.

 _Emma_.

The little princess came to be not on earth, but in the kingdom of the gods: Fairytaleland. It was filled with happy and rejoicing royalty who did their best to be kind to the people who lived on earth below the clouds. The only way for mortals to find the kingdom was by climbing the tallest mountain in the land, Mt. Palace and so they got few visitors. 

To the people of earth, Snow White and her followers were more than lords and ladies: they were gods and goddesses. They kept earth safe. Kept the seasons in check. Made sure that war and peace would only bring about humanity’s growth, never its destruction. Its queen, Snow white, and her husband the king led Fairytaleland. Someday, if the royal couple stepped down to live out a mortal life as gods and goddesses sometimes decided to do, the princess would take their place. 

But Fairytaleland was not the only kingdom of its kind. While the kingdom in the clouds protected the fields and cities that housed humanity, a second godly kingdom existed under the earth’s surface: the underworld. It was where the hearts of mortals were kept under lock and key. It housed far more secrets than Fairytaleland, and some called it Wonderland.

The Queen of Hearts, a deviant but exceptionally clever goddess, ruled there. She was in charge of protecting the hearts of mortals, as well as keeping the underworld’s former curator, Rumplestiltskin, imprisoned.

It was because of him that the Queen of Hearts, Cora, was in the underworld at all. It was understood by all that he’d become overcome with lust for her, abducted her, and taken her prisoner. He’d even tried to marry her.  Unfortunately for the former god of the underworld, Cora had already been married to a lord of Fairytaleland. They even had a daughter. A beautiful little girl named Regina who loved riding horses. 

By the time that Fairytaleland’s forces rallied together, overpowered Rumplestiltskin, and rescued Cora, it was too late for her. Rumplestiltskin had taken her heart and hidden it in the underworld. Unlike mortals, whose hearts were kept in the underworld, gods and goddesses kept their hearts with them. It was usually safer that way, but it had been Cora’s undoing.

The underworld had been searched from top to bottom, but Cora’s heart was nowhere to be found. At first, she couldn’t leave the underworld for more than six months at a time. Gradually, that window became smaller and smaller until even short trips exhausted her. 

In the final act of stealing her heart, whether for love or hatred of her, Rumplestiltskin had condemned Cora to the underworld.

When it came time to choose Rumplestiltskin’s replacement, Cora volunteered and the Queen of Hearts came to be. Her husband remained in Fairytaleland, finding that he couldn’t live happily hidden away from light. Her daughter had been too young to be listened to, and it was decided that she would split her time equally between mother and father.

The Queen of Hearts was special for more her sordid past with Rumplestiltskin and her virtual imprisonment in the underworld. Something perhaps even more intriguing was that when word reached her of the birth of the little princess, she did not smile or feel joy.

If not for Emma, then Cora’s daughter would be next in line for the throne. If not for Emma, Cora would be able to have control of both kingdoms. She could rule Wonderland from Rumplestiltskin’s former throne, and Fairytaleland through her daughter.

It would have been easy enough to wait for Snow White and her prince to tire of leading their kingdom. They were young, fickle, and in love. But an heir? An heir with more rights to the throne than her daughter? That ruined everything.

“Come along, Regina.”

There were two reasons why Cora had accepted the invitation to the banquet celebrating Emma’s birth. The first was how odd rejection would have looked. After all, wasn’t everyone rejoicing at the princess’s birth? The second was that she wanted to see the heir for herself. 

“Yes, mother.” It was the time of year when Regina remained in Wonderland with her mother. Unfortunately, it didn’t suit her sun-kissed skin, or her smile.

Had they been mortal, the journey to Fairytaleland would have been exceptionally long and cumbersome. But the gods had privileges. Power. _Magic_. Cora, in fact, had more magic than most. In what seemed like no time at all, mother and daughter were entering the large and elaborate hall where gods and goddesses were flocking to meet the tiny princess.

It had been a long time since a goddess had given birth. Such an unusual event called for an enormous celebration, even by the standards of the gods.

Regina had clearly never seen a party so grand before, and she looked somewhat uncomfortable in her dress. It was in fact the first time that she had dressed in such an elaborate gown, and her gait betrayed how unused she was to walking in such a tight corset.

Cora was keeping an eye on her daughter, but was much more concerned with greeting Princess Emma herself. It was clear that the entire kingdom, even some of the more lowly gods and goddesses who served her in the underworld, were enamored with the infant.

Years ago, it had been little Regina that the crowds had flocked to. There had been a vague assumption that maybe one day Cora and Henry’s little girl would rule over them all.

Then Snow White had found her Prince Charming, and those dreams had begun to fade. But Cora’s plans for the future weren’t dead. They were simply on hold. When it came time for Cora and Regina to look at the tiny baby goddess, the Queen of Hearts smiled.

“Congratulations.” She said warmly, and reached out to take the hand of Snow White. The King and Queen were both standing next to the cradle, and they looked as proud as Regina had after her first horse ride.

“Thank you, Cora.” Snow gushed. 

“She’s beautiful.” Regina added, curtsying to the queen.

“Thank you, Regina.” Snow White’s husband echoed his wife, his attention firmly planted on his daughter where she lay asleep in the golden crib. “We’re very happy that you could make it.”

There was really nothing exceptional about the child. She was an infant just like any other, tiny and curled up on the finest silks in the kingdom. Only time would tell whom she would grow up to be. Cora bit back a smirk. If she had it her way, that day would never come.

Another curtsy, and the two women were escorted away to let the next round of guests look at the child.

In the moments that followed their royal audience, Regina spied her father and hurried away to greet him. It had been months since they’d seen one another, and Cora left them to their reunion. She needed to find two specific people, and it would be easier to do without her daughter at her heels.

Cora’s reach spread far beyond the underworld, though few knew it. The gods and goddesses of her realm (mostly banished there for one reason or another) did her bidding, but they were more or less bound by the rules of their kind.

There were a select few gods who never stayed in once place for long. They were travelers and adventurers, and many of them offered services that could be bought. Cora found who she was looking for outside of the main hall, recognizing him by the brim of his hat.

He was hidden behind a large clock, speaking in hushed tones with another figure. In fact, the two of them were speaking so intently that they didn’t hear Cora’s approach.

“Jefferson my dear, it’s been far too long.”

In an instant, the brunette pulled back from where he’d been hiding. The man in question was someone who Cora had employed in the past. She’d even imprisoned him for a time, and because of that, he feared her. The wrong word or even the wrong look from the Queen of Hearts was enough to send him into a state of panic.

“Your majesty.” He said quickly, adjusting his scarf and smoothing down his hair. As he moved into a bow, the individual he’d been so focused on moments ago stepped out of the shadows.

“Your majesty.” Drawled a second voice, accent thick as he dropped into a low bow. “It’s been too long.” There was color high in his cheeks, and Cora didn’t need to move any closer to smell that he’d been taking advantage of the party’s liquor.

“Killian.” Cora said sweetly, holding out her hand and allowing each man to kiss it in turn. “I didn’t expect to find you both in the same place, but I suppose that it saves me some time.”

Another god who preferred to call no one place home, Killian was man who Cora had employed many times over the years. While she preferred to use Jefferson for more covert and subtle requests, Killian was someone she could always count on to be unafraid of both encountering and inflicting pain.

Jefferson cleared his throat and looked away, evidently still uncomfortable around Cora. She didn’t blame him. His imprisonment had been long, and she doubted he would ever recover from it. She’d driven him mad.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” She crooned, reaching out and cupping his face, her other hand moving to grip Killian’s chin as she forced them both to look at her. “I have a job for you.”

 

Chapter Two: Pain and Panic

 

They were going to kill the princess. Jefferson couldn’t lie and say that the idea sat well with him, but when it came to Cora he couldn’t say no. There was too much at risk while Grace was still alive.

His daughter’s mother had been mortal, and because of Cora his daughter was as well. She was stuck on earth, and he could never go to her. He could only watch her grow. She probably didn’t even remember him anymore. As much as that hurt, it didn’t matter as long as Grace was safe. And Grace would only be safe as long as Jefferson did what Cora wanted him to.

That was why he was in the underworld with Killian, a god who likened himself to a pirate and clothed himself in black leather. They’d worked together on a handful of occasions—mostly for Cora—and sometimes, begrudgingly, called one another friend. As charming as they both were, over time most of the other gods had learned to be wary of them. Every now and then, they were the only company to be found for one another.

There was little pleasure in what they were doing now. It had been surprisingly easy to sneak into Snow White’s palace; perhaps in part because of how exhausted everyone seemed to be after the party. That was one of the reasons they’d decided to kidnap the princess sooner than later.

Cora’s instructions had been explicitly clear. While Emma was still a goddess, there wasn’t anything that Jefferson and Killian could do to hurt her. The Queen of Hearts had given them a spell, bottled and ready for the princess to drink, to turn her mortal. After she drank every drop, they could kill her. It was the same spell that she’d used on Grace.

He tried not to think of how much Snow White and her husband must love their daughter. The thought made his chest tighten and his heart race.

“This should have been harder.” Killian mused, his voice low as they crept into the nursery.

“I disagree.” Jefferson whispered back, approaching the crib. “After all, who would harm her?”

The infant in question was asleep in her crib, letting out an occasional sigh. Reaching in, he carefully took her into his arms. It was just like holding Grace again.

“Don’t get attached.” Killian whispered into his ear, guiding the other man toward the room’s exit.

“I’m not.” Muttered Jefferson as he allowed the other man to escort him out. It really had been too easy. Maybe Cora was right. Maybe Snow White _was_ too foolish to rule.

To make things easier, they’d decided to go down to earth and kill the princess there. It would be considerably more private, and there was a much smaller chance that her parents would find them, even if they did realize that their daughter was missing. Jefferson had held her for the entire journey.

“Are you ready?” Killian asked once they’d found a safe place. It was doubtful that anyone would ever find the little body once they were done. No one would know where to look. They were in a forest renowned for wolves. Even if the infant’s body were discovered, her death would be blamed on the wolves.

No one would think to ask the gods for answers.

It took Jefferson a moment to answer. Emma had awoken moments before, and was staring up at him with big blue eyes. He’d expected her to start fussing in the arms of a stranger, but after a day of being greeted by them perhaps it wasn’t a surprise that she was so calm. She was too young to know the danger she was in.

For her, the arms of an adult had always been a safe place.

“Yes.” Jefferson finally whispered in reply, handing off the bundle to Killian.

He wasn’t magical like Cora, but he had his own tricks. Reaching into the top hat, he pulled out a small bottle.

“You’re acting awfully sentimental.” Killian observed as he snatched the potion from Jefferson. It was clear that the other man was eager to finish the job, perhaps so that he’d never have to think of it again. Despite all of the things that they’d both done and were capable of, killing children wasn’t something that came naturally to either of them.

Carelessly uncorking the bottle with his teeth, the baby supported with his handless arm, he pressed it to her lips. Jefferson could feel the infant turning mortal, and he knew that he would regret what they were doing for the rest of his life.

A question from Killian came a moment later, and made it clear that Jefferson wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his emotions.

“Is it because of your daughter?”

That did it.

Jefferson couldn’t be that selfish. He couldn’t sacrifice this child for his own mistakes. Shoving Killian hard, he snatched Emma back. Alarmed, the infant started to wail.

 “What are you doing?” Killian growled, grabbing the back of Jefferson’s coat as the brunette started to walk away.

“I can’t kill her.” Jefferson’s voice broke, and he clutched the baby to his chest. “It’s not right.”

“Really? _You_ deciding what’s right and what’s wrong? After the things I’ve seen you do? After the things _we’ve_ done?” Obviously irate, the self-proclaimed pirate took a step toward Jefferson, inches between them. “We’re on the Queen’s orders.”

“She’s mortal now.” Jefferson defended his actions and met Killian’s gaze. “She drank the potion. She’ll grow old and she’ll die, but it doesn’t have to be now. She should be allowed to live.”

Killian hesitated, and stepped back. “…to be honest, I wasn’t keen on killing her.”

Jefferson offered a small smile, even as he was rocking Emma and trying to get her to quiet down.

Killian opened his mouth to say something else, but instead turned to face the trees at the sound of voices.

“I hear a baby crying!” Came a child’s voice, fast footsteps accompanying the high-pitched observation.

“Slow down, Red—I’m too old to keep up with you!”

“It’s over here, Granny!”

“Be _careful_ , girl! There are _wolves_!”

Jefferson met Killian’s eyes for an instant, and leaned low to set down the princess. He kissed her forehead quickly, and breathed out a farewell. “Your majesty.”

The footsteps grew louder, and the two men retreated into the shadows. From a safe vantage point, Jefferson watched, his heart aching as he thought of his own daughter.

“It _is_ a baby!” A little girl came into view, a red cloak billowing out behind her. “Granny look!”

“Well I’ll be.” An older woman, evidently the girl’s grandmother, became visible.

“Can we keep her?” The little girl, Red, asked as she picked up the crying baby in her arms, unbothered by the princess’s wails. “I’ve always wanted a sister!”

“Well we aren’t going to leave her.” The older woman reached down and took the infant from her granddaughter. She quieted in a few moments. “We can’t just leave you here, can we, Emma?” She murmured, bouncing the baby a time or two.

“How do you know her name?” Red asked, clutching her grandmother’s skirts and trying to get a better look at the baby. “Did she tell you?”

“It’s right here on the blanket. Emma.”

Satisfied, Jefferson breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his companion. They were hidden in the shadows, safe from discovery. “Thank you.” He whispered again, reaching out clasping the other man’s shoulder. “I mean it.”

Looking pointedly away, Killian huffed a small sigh and begrudgingly gave Jefferson a pat on the shoulder. “You owe me.”

It didn’t take long after that to get to the underworld, and soon they were both bowing low to Cora.

“Is it done?” She asked from her throne, her ornate red and white dress seeming out of place in the land of the dead.

“It is.” Killian responded, shooting a sidelong glance at the other man.

The Queen of Hearts smiled.

“Good.”

On earth, a bottle broken lay abandoned where a baby had been found. A single drop of its contents fell to the ground, and then it was empty.

 

Chapter Three: The Titan

 

At first, little Regina had spent her summers Fairytaleland with her father and her winters in Wonderland with her mother. But over time, day-to-day and month-by-month, Cora kept her in the underworld long and longer. Cora rarely left her kingdom. That meant that Regina had very few chances to see above ground.

There were no horses in the underworld, and by the time that Regina was a young woman, she’d forgotten what it was like to be truly happy. No one had been happy lately. It had been almost sixteen years since the princess had disappeared.

Regina was a woman by then. She’d fallen in love, and lost it. There had been a mortal who bred horses so fine that some said they were fit for gods. Curious, she’d gone to see for herself, and that’s when she’d seen him: the stable boy.

Secret visits and kisses had gone one for almost two years, until her mother found out. At first, Regina had thought things would be okay. She’d been able to sneak to the surface back then.

But then Daniel died.

She’d never asked Cora what had happened, but she knew. Her mother had gone into the underworld’s vaults, the place where every living mortal heart was kept, and crushed Daniel’s.

It had been easy to resign herself to life under her mother’s thumb after that. Her father had never been able to stand up to Cora, and without Daniel, what did she have to fight for? Even seeing horses would have made her heart hurt. They reminded her too much of him. She had no hope of going to the surface after that. Cora watched her too closely.

She knew that she could never fall in love again. She couldn’t do that to another person. Cora was too much of a risk. Regina could never let anyone else die for her—she didn’t think that she could bear it. But she was a woman, not a girl. Regina was grown up, and that made everything harder because she was supposed to know what she was doing.

Although most of the underworld was dank and dismal, as she grew up Regina had found things to do. There were other gods and goddesses there, but they were all under her mother’s thumb. When she was a child that hadn’t mattered, and she’d enjoyed the company. After Daniel, she’d stopped trusting them.

There were a select few who came and went as they pleased, and they were more fun to talk to. Sometimes they even brought her little presents from the surface. Her favorite visitors were Killian and Jefferson.

She’d first met Jefferson just after the princess disappeared. Regina had been crying, something that her mother didn’t approve of. Jefferson had taken her aside and showed her magic tricks. Afterwards, she had felt a little better. Killian had waltzed in (almost literally) shortly after, making a snide remark to Jefferson about how the other man “owed him after what he’d done”.

When he’d seen the tear-marks on Regina’s face, his gaze had softened and he’d let Jefferson finish showing her his magic. Separately or together, they filtered out of Wonderland fairly often.

Her mother stopped being a source of joy, but she loved her all the same. Cora was her mother. How could she not?

But she was afraid of her, and what she was capable of.

There was only one person in the underworld who was _always_ there for Regina. It was a secret that she’d kept hidden from even Cora, and she was afraid of the day that her mother found out. Hopefully, it would never come. Her mother was always telling her that once the King and Queen grew tired of ruling, the throne would be Regina’s. That was all Cora cared about.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a queen, but she desperately wanted to live under the sun again.

As long as she could stay strong and keep her secret until then, Regina knew that she would be okay.

Her secret lived deep underground, far removed from her mother’s throne and the vaults. It was only by accident that she’d found the passage that led there. It was hidden behind an enormous tapestry covered in terrible things that mortals had done—the reasons that they needed the gods to watch over them.

Behind the tapestry was a long tunnel—one that hadn’t been carved by the gods, but by the earth—that led to an old, old door. It had been hard to push it open at first, but she’d made it through.

Another winding tunnel, and she’d found her secret.

 _Rumplestiltskin_.

At first, she’d turned and fled. After all, Rumplestiltskin was the most vile and hated god in all of history. She still didn’t know what had brought her back. Maybe it had been the fact that finding him had been the most exciting thing to happen for her in years. After a certain point, the underworld didn’t seem to hold anything new.

Maybe it was the idea that Rumplestiltskin was probably the only person in the underworld who wasn’t under Cora’s thumb. He was just in her cage.

He’d welcomed the young goddess, and been very polite. Best of all, he’d listened. He’d listened when she talked about Daniel. Her mother. Her loneliness. Even her budding magic.

All gods and goddesses were powerful, but not all of them had magic like Cora’s. Regina couldn’t do much. Rumplestiltskin had showed her a few new tricks, and assured her that conversation was the only reward that he needed.

As much as she enjoyed having someone to talk to, Regina knew better than to ever grant him any requests, however simple. His magic was too powerful, and for all she knew, he still had control over her mother’s heart. He had, after all, stolen it all those years before.

But it really was nice to have someone to talk to.

After a particularly upsetting disagreement with her mother, she was on her way down to his cell. It was sometimes difficult to make sure that no one followed her—her mother’s spies were everywhere—but she managed.

Rumplestiltskin welcomed her, as always.

“Wipe your tears, dearie.” He crooned, gripping the bars that kept him contained and pressing his face between them. “What has your dear mother done to make you so upset?”

“She told me I couldn’t visit father tomorrow.” Regina’s tears were nearly gone by then. Only children and widows had time for tears. “But it’s my birthday.”

She and Daniel had had never married, and she was almost a woman grown. No time for tears.

“You poor thing. Sometimes it seems like you’ve been away from the sun almost as long as me.” Rumplestiltskin laughed openly, his mouth stretched into a grin to reveal yellow teeth.

Regina hesitated. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t complain about that—not compared to you.”

“It’s no trouble.” Rumplestiltskin assured her with a wave of a scaly hand. “Though I do wish that Cora would make you laugh instead of cry. Although I will admit, you look more like your mother when you’re not smiling.”

Regina immediately took offense, and it showed in her face.

“And just what is the matter? Have I struck a nerve?” Teased her mother’s prisoner.

“I…I don’t know if I want to look like my mother.” Regina said haltingly, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

“And why is that? Your mother is a beautiful woman.” He pointed out, a devilish smirk plastered across his face.

“Then I don’t want to be beautiful.” Regina whispered, slumping slightly against the stone walls of the cave.

“I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that, dearie. You’d best look elsewhere for something to make you happy.”

“I don’t know how to be happy.” Regina’s voice broke, and she started to cry again.

“I think it’s easier than you think.” There was a dangerous glint in Rumplestiltskin’s eyes, and Regina was wary.

“How can I be happy when my mother is keeping me prisoner?” Regina cried out, her hands twisted tightly in her skirts.

“Perhaps the key isn’t in _your_ happiness, but in Cora’s.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked tentatively. Not only was Rumplestiltskin the only one who listened to her, he was also one of the people who offered her advice.

“Make your mother happy, and she may grant you more freedom.”

“But I try to make her happy! It’s all that I do!”

“You need to exceed her expectations.”

“But how?” Regina asked weakly.

“Perhaps I could help you…” Rumplestiltskin. For a moment, Regina looked hopeful. “…for a price.”

Regina took a small step away from the bars. “I can’t help you.” She whispered. “You’re Rumplestiltskin.”

“So I’ve heard.” He let out a high-pitched laugh. “But I think that what I’m offering is something that even you can’t resist.”

“What is it?” Regina asked, unable to help herself.

“If you do what I say, I’ll tell you where I put your mother’s heart.”

 

Chapter Four: Hercules

 

It seemed like she broke everything that she touched. No matter how much she tried, Emma couldn’t do anything right enough to fit in. Her sister Red didn’t have that problem. Red wasn’t afraid of wolves, and she charmed everyone who she met. She was tall and willowy and beautiful, and everyone loved her. 

Emma wasn’t any good at keeping the wolves away. Long ago, the people of the village had prayed to the gods to keep them safe from the wolves that ravaged the forests surrounding it. The gods had granted them the ability to keep them at bay and out of the village. Emma wasn’t any good at it. Emma wasn’t from the village: she’d been found as a baby, and raised by Red and her grandmother.

She wasn’t any good at cooking, either. Or sewing. Or anything, really. But she was kind, and a little funny, and she had a great family.

At the same time, she was gawky and awkward and too strong for a girl of sixteen. She was always accidently breaking glasses. She wanted to spar with the boys of the village. Strength was good for fighting, wasn’t it? But they wouldn’t let her join. Fights weren’t for ladies.

Not that Emma was much of a lady.

It was her sixteenth birthday. Well, not really birthday. No one knew when exactly she’d been born, but it was almost sixteen years to the day that she had been found by Granny and Red on the outskirts of the village. She was lucky that the wolves hadn’t found her first.

Dinner was going to be good. Impatient and eager, she was at the table and waiting. She’d offered to help, but as per usual her family had assured her that her time was better spent making good conversation than good food. There was a slightly different feeling in the room than her other birthdays. Red was her usual happy self, but Granny was quieter than usual.

“Is it almost ready?” Emma asked, leaning far over the table. She heard a crack, and immediately sat back down in her seat. The last thing that she needed to do was break the table on her sort-of-birthday.

Laughing, Red ruffled Emma’s hair as she passed by. “Neither of us was ever very patient, were we?”

“I should say not.” Granny huffed as she set down an enormous pot in the middle of the table. Another crack, but the table seemed sturdy enough. “Red’s been nothing but a bad influence.” She clucked.

“I can’t help it if it I want my baby sister to be just like me.” Laughed Red, wrapping her arms around Emma from behind and kissing the top of her head.

“Gross!” Emma scowled, but didn’t push Red away. It was nice to know that she was around people who loved her.

Sooner than later, all three women were seated around the dinner table and filling their plates. Red was having a great time teasing Emma about her birthday.

“Sixteen already! When did that happen? You’d better fall in love and get married before it’s too late and your hair turns gray!”

“You’re six years older than me!” Emma huffed, her face red and her chest suddenly tight. The thought of marriage had never sat well with her. “And I will _not_ get married!”

“That’s what I said.” Granny cut in as she poured herself a drink. “But I did, and now I have two beautiful grandchildren.”

Emma bit her lip and poked at her food. Red’s mother was Granny’s daughter. Emma wasn’t really related to either of them, and sometimes that hurt. She knew that her family loved her, but it was hard to be an outsider. Because of the village’s isolated location, there were very few visitors, and none of them stayed. Even thought she’d grown up there, Emma hadn’t ever fit in.

“Emma?”

She was too clumsy, and too strong. No one trusted her except for Granny and Red. If only she’d known who were parents were—why they hadn’t wanted her—then things might have been better. Granny insisted that wolves must have killed them, but no one knew for sure. No matter what anyone said, Emma had always held onto a lingering feeling that they hadn’t wanted her, and they might have had a reason.

What if there was something wrong with her? 

“Emma!” Granny repeated. “Get your head out of the clouds, girl. I have something to say.” 

“Sorry.” Emma muttered, pushing away her empty bowl and turning her attention to the older woman. Perking up, she glanced around the room a little. If this was anything like her other birthdays, it was time for her present. “What is it?”

Granny didn’t look as happy as Emma had expected, and she realized that something was wrong. Usually, Granny would be smiling and handing her a package wrapped in parchment paper.

“There’s something I need to tell you, Emma.”

Red had gone quiet, too. She looked just as confused as Emma felt, so that was some comfort. She wasn’t sure that she could have gone through having Granny _and_ Red look that serious.

“What is it?” Emma asked slowly, hands balled up into fists in her lap.

Granny let out a sigh, and leaned back in her chair.

“Maybe I should have told you earlier. I don’t know. But before I say anything else, know that everything I’ve done, I’ve done because I love you.”

“Granny what is it?” Red asked quietly, reaching over to put a hand on Emma’s leg. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you remember the day that we found your sister, Red?” Granny asked.

Red nodded.

“Do you remember the blanket that she had with her?”

She nodded again, and so did Emma. She still had the blanket. It was beautiful and soft, and the only thing that she had left from her parents. Her name was stitched into it—that’s how Granny had known what to call her.

“After we found you,” Her focus turned to Emma. “I took the blanket back to the Enchanted Forest where we found you to ask the gods where you came from.” She paused, and then continued. “…I was answered--”

“What did they say?” Emma asked, unable to help herself, her heart racing. What did they say? If Granny had waited sixteen years to tell her, then it must have been something more important than parents being killed by wolves.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Granny said almost sternly, nothing but kindness in her eyes as she continued. “I was answered by your mother.”

Emma didn’t have anything to say. She was too confused, not to mention overwhelmed.

“Your mother is Snow White.”

Anger surged in Emma.

“If you’re trying to be funny, stop!” She stood up at the table. “If my mother was a god, then I would be, too. If Snow White were my mother, she wouldn’t abandon me. She _wouldn’t_.” Snow White was maternal and loving—the queen of Fairytaleland. She would never do that.

“Emma, listen to me. I’m not lying lie to you.” Granny said firmly.

Red squeezed Emma’s hand, staying surprisingly silent.

“No one abandoned you. You were kidnapped, and turned mortal. Your mother wanted you back, but by the time I found you, it was too late. Mortals can’t live with the gods.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. Granny wouldn’t make up what she was saying, but it couldn’t be true.

“Why are you telling me?” Emma asked. “I’d rather think I was an orphan than have you ask me to believe any of that bullshit!”

“I know.” Granny sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you at all, but I had to. It’s not your place to stay here.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Emma’s voice broke. “You can’t do that!”

“No. The last thing I want is to lose you.”

“Don’t send Emma away.” Red said quietly. “Please, Granny.”

“Emma needs to find where she belongs, and she can’t do that here. Even if I want her to.” Granny met Emma’s gaze. “You’re old enough to make your own choices. If you don’t want to go, I can’t make you.”

“Good, because I don’t!” Emma snapped, easily forgetting all of the times she’d cried and screamed about hating the village where she’d grown up.

“But at least go to the Enchanted Forest, and see that what I say is true. Go and find Snow White.”

 

Chapter Five: The Temple of Zeus

 

It was hard to leave. Part of Emma thought that what was happening was a dream, or a sick joke. She knew that Red and Granny would never make up something as far-fetched as being Snow White’s daughter…but there was no way that was the truth. It just couldn’t be.

Still, Emma felt a little anxious as she approached the edge of the forest. It was called the Enchanted Forest because it was said that sometimes, if someone asked the right question, Snow White would answer. It was one of the only places were mortals claimed to hear the gods.

It took her almost an hour to gather up the courage to step into the forest. She had ever right to be afraid. It was crawling with wolves, and far enough away from the village that she’d rarely really thought to go there. There just wasn’t anything to do.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

The forest was only a day’s journey from the village Emma had grown up in, but the distance and the wolves didn’t stop rowdy teenagers from visiting. Red was always pulling some naïve young stranger into the trees.

Emma was afraid to go into the Enchanted Forest because it was where Granny had found her. She’d asked for answers once or twice, but heard nothing in return. That was part of what made her skeptical. If she was really Snow White’s daughter, why had the goddess waited so long to answer her?

She finally stepped into the trees, her heart racing a mile a minute.

First, there was silence. Then she spoke.

“Hello?” She called out. No answer. She kept walking, knowing where she had to go. When she’d grown old enough to understand where she’d come from, she’d begged Red to take her to the exact place where she’d been found.

Her sister—Red would _always_ be her sister—had taken her there. Nothing had happened. The place itself wasn’t that impressive. It was just a little clearing. Nothing special. The most interesting thing about it was a huge dead tree with a hole big enough to fit a small child.

Nothing special.

Just like Emma.

That was where she knew she had to go. Granny hadn’t told her, but she knew. Where else?

Emma found herself slowing down as she approached the clearing. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared. She was scared of both being answered, and being ignored. She knew that the gods were real—everyone did. They did enough miracles to prove that…but that didn’t mean that they’d answer Emma.

“Hello?” She said again, stepping into the clearing. It wasn’t that she expected anyone to answer…but it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Emma.”

She couldn’t turn around. What if it wasn’t real?

“Emma?” The voice came again, gentle but fraught with uncertainty.

Emma swallowed hard, and spun around.

There she was: Snow White. Emma recognized her from artwork and books around the village. A heavily illustrated copy of Granny’s, bound in red leather, came to mind.

“I—“ Unsure what to say or do, Emma did an awkward sort of bow. Before she could do anything else, the goddess had wrapped her arms around Emma and wouldn’t let go. Emma herself wasn’t sure what to do. A goddess was hugging her. The _queen_ of the gods was hugging her.

She could tell that Snow White was a goddess—it wasn’t something she could explain, but she could tell. The way that she looked—moved, spoke—everything was done with a sort of grace that Emma had never seen before.

Right away, she knew that it was a good thing she’d grown up on earth.

She’d never be good enough for this woman.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Pulling away, Snow cupped Emma’s face and looked at her. “I’ve missed you so much, Emma.”

“I—“ Again, what was she supposed to say? A goddess was addressing her.  Suddenly aware of how there was probably dirt on her face and grass-stains on her trousers, Emma shifted from foot to foot. “I don’t remember you.”

Shit. Shit. That was probably the worst thing she could have possibly said. Why did she say that? Immediately, Snow’s face was filled with pain.

“I know.” Snow said softly, letting her thumb move over Emma’s cheekbone. “…you were just a baby.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma blurted out, because that sort-of seemed like the right thing to say.

“No. None of this was your fault.” Snow White paused, looking conflicted. “I don’t know you, Emma. And you don’t know me.” She sighed. “…I want to pretend differently, but I can’t.” Swallowing hard, she let go of Emma so that she could wipe a few stray tears away.

This was the most awkward moment of Emma’s life. She didn’t know what she could do to help. There were a few tears trying to make their way down her own face, but she held them back. What was happening still didn’t seem real.

“But…” Snow continued. “I want to know you. I want to take you back with me.”

“I’m mortal.” Emma’s brow furrowed, and she hugged her arms tightly to her chest. “…that’s why you left me—I mean, that’s why you couldn’t take me back.”

“Not completely mortal.” Snow reached out and put a hand on Emma’s chest, over her heart. “…part of you still belongs with us.”

“But not enough to make me like you.” Emma said bluntly. She didn’t want to be pitied or hear how much Snow White _wanted_ to do something impossible.

“But Emma, you _could_ be.” Snow met her gaze, evidently keen on seeing Emma’s reaction.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked. “If you could make me into a god, why didn’t you do that before?”

“I can’t do it.” Snow said, sadness deep in her voice and face. “But you can.”

“What?” Emma bit her lip. “What are you talking about?”

“If you become a true hero, then you can become a god?”

Emma didn’t respond right away, and when she did, it wasn’t with grace.

“What does that mean?” She asked, her voice brusque and her words short. “A “true hero”. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s something that you have to find for yourself.” Snow hesitated. “That is…if you want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Emma knew that much. “I’ve never—I’ve never belonged anywhere.” At least now she knew why. “I…I…if there’s a chance I could—I could be with my _parents_ …that’s all I’ve ever wanted anyway.” It was too much information—at least more than she’d ever intended on telling anyone—but once she’d said it, it was done. “…tell me how.” She added more quietly, focusing on her feet so that she wouldn’t have to see Snow’s face after her outburst.

“To become a hero, you need help.” In the next moment, Snow gently took Emma’s hand and pressed something into it. “This will lead you to the greatest trainer of heroes there has ever been.”

Emma looked down and saw that what Snow White had given her was a compass. She could feel what had to be magic coming off of it.

“And this was your fathers.”

Snow White handed her a sword. Emma took it, and stared. She pocketed the compass, and pulled the sword from its sheath. It was _beautiful_. Better made than anything she’d seen in the village.

Looking up, she stared helplessly at Snow White, unsure how to thank her for such an amazing gift.

“Thank you, I…I…”

For a few moments, there was only silence between them. Emma still didn’t know how to act. What was she even supposed to call Snow White? Definitely not Mom. Your Highness? That was a bit much.

“I know that this is a lot to take in…” Snow White began.

“How long does it take?” Emma asked, color rising in her cheeks when she realized that she’d interrupted the queen of Fairytaleland.

“What do you mean?” The older woman asked.

“To become a hero. How long does it take?” Emma asked again, her heart pounding. She knew that it was a bad idea to get attached to the idea of becoming a god, but it wasn’t as if the opportunity was going to come up more than once.

“Well,” Snow spoke slowly. “…that’s not up to me.” Smiling, she squeezed Emma’s hand. “…it’s up to you.”

“And you can’t come with me?” Emma asked, the idea of following the compass by herself a little daunting.

“No.” Snow didn’t let go of Emma’s hand. “…this is something that you have to do by yourself. I’m sorry.”

“I…okay.” Emma didn’t know what else to say, until a question that she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of before popped into her head. “Wait—“

“Yes?” Snow focused on Emma, her gaze so intense it was as if she was trying to memorize every detail of her daughter’s face. Hell, she probably was.

“Do you know who did this?” Emma swallowed hard. “I mean…who brought me here?”

“No.” Snow admitted. “…I wish that I had more answers for you. I’m sorry.”

Emma almost said that it was okay, but it really wasn’t.

“I wish that I could stay with you longer, Emma. But I can’t right now.” Snow was almost crying again. “…you need to do this by yourself. The compass is the most help I can give you.”

Emma nodded a few times, not wanting to speak in case she started crying.

“I’ll see you again.” Snow promised. “No matter what happens.”

“Okay.” Emma’s voice wasn’t as strong as she wanted it to be.

“I love you.”

Emma just nodded.

“Wait—“ She said, just as snow was turning to leave.

“Yes?” The goddess paused, her full attention on Emma.

“What’s his name? The guy I’m looking for, I mean."

Snow’s sad face turned into a smile.

“Someone I trust very much.” She said firmly. “…and _her_ name is Mulan.”

“Her?” Emma asked. She wanted to say more—say anything—but in the next instant, Snow White was gone and she was left alone.

Emma took a deep breath, and stood up tall.

She could do this.

She could do anything.

“Alright.” She murmured to herself, looking down at the compass. “Time to be a hero.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Regina grow up.

Part II

* * *

 

Chapter Six: Megara

  

It had been eighteen years since Snow White’s daughter’s disappearance.

Regina still didn’t know where Rumplestiltskin had hidden her mother’s heart. At first, Regina had thought that it would only be a matter of weeks before their deal was done. She’d been wrong.

It was something that Regina knew she should have figured out before agreeing to make the deal at all, but she hadn’t. She’d been too eager to win her mother’s approval, regardless of whether or not the ends justified the means. Years had gone by, and Rumplestiltskin had continued to refuse to divulge the heart’s location.

It frustrated her to no end.

Whenever she brought it up, he told her that she was waiting for something. He never told her what. 

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t even asked anything of Regina. He assured her that the time was coming, but as the years continued to pile up she found herself getting more and more impatient.

The prison, the underworld, where Cora was keeping her grew more stifling by the minute. It had been over a year since she’d been to Fairytaleland. In lieu of anything else to do, her time was mostly split between keeping Rumplestiltskin company and trying to find ways to sneak to the surface.

Her mother, Regina knew, would be furious if she knew that her daughter was willing to settle for the surface over either of the godly realms. Regina didn’t care. She needed to get out more than once a year. It didn’t matter how she did that, or where she was going.

That was why she kept going back to Rumplestiltskin. At the very least, he promised her freedom. Cora didn’t even do that much anymore. At any mention of leaving the underworld, Cora would scowl and accuse Regina of not loving her mother. Accuse her of wanting to leave her.

What hurt the most was that sometimes Regina wondered whether or not that was true.

That was one of the reasons why she kept going back to Rumplestiltskin. If nothing else, he never made her feel guilty for the way that she felt about her mother. He understood how much Cora was hurting her daughter. It was still nice to have someone listen to her.

Honestly, Regina didn’t know what she’d do without him. She knew that wasn’t a good thing, but what other choice did she have if she wanted to survive her mother’s prison?

It was still difficult to slip away and visit Rumplestiltskin. As a child, she’d thought little of the guards posted around the chamber that ultimately led to her confidant’s prison.

That didn’t stop her. She’d spent long enough in the underworld that she almost knew her way around better than her mother did. Cora spent most of her time enthroned. Regina was left to wander. As long as she didn’t stray too closely to the guarded passages that led out of Wonderland, Cora more or less left her unattended.

“Rumplestiltskin?” She called out softly as she entered the chamber where her mother’s prison had been built.

“Hello, dearie. It’s been too long.” He leaned up against the bars and licked his lips.

“It’s only been a day.” Regina pointed out.

“Forgive me. Time seems to cease down here.” He paused, and waved an idle hand. “…but I digress.”  Lips parting in a smirk, he pressed against the bars, his gaze hungry.

His expression gave Regina pause. She didn’t think that she’d ever seen him look at her that way, except maybe when she’d agreed to make a deal with him.

“You look like you want to tell me something.” Cocking an eyebrow, Regina delicately crossed her arms and stood tall. The man in front of her was imprisoned. The least she could do was hold her ground against him.

“How perceptive.” He giggled. “You’re right, of course.”

“So what is it?” Regina asked bluntly. She’d waited long enough.

“How much do you know about me?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” When she received no response, Regina continued. “I know what you are. I know that you stole my mother, and hid her heart.”

Another giggle. 

“Do you want to know a secret, Regina?”

“That doesn’t matter.” She frowned. “You’re going to tell me regardless.”

“Have you ever heard of the fates?”

“Of course.” Regina frowned. She wasn’t stupid. “The fates knew the past, future, and present. All of the gods relayed on their consult.” Her eyes narrowed. “Then you killed them.”

“That’s right.” His grin widened. “…I killed them, and I became them. I know bits of your future as well as I know the moment that we’re sharing right now.”

Regina felt suddenly frightened, though she wasn’t sure why.

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked.

“I’m telling you this because you have been, for all of your complaining, admirably patient.”

She said nothing. It was clear that Rumplestiltskin had his own agenda.

“…and that is why,” He continued. “you deserve to know why it’s taken me so long to have this conversation with you.”

Her chest tightened. Was it finally time?

“You see, Regina…I’ve been waiting. I’ve been waiting for a very special moment, and it’s finally time for our little bargain to be fulfilled.”

Regina realized that her mouth was dry and her heart was racing.

“And after I’ve done what you want, you’ll tell me where to find my mother’s heart?”

“Of course, dearie. Everything comes with a price, and I am prepared to pay in full…as long as you do exactly as I say.”

“I will!” Regina promised. “Anything to be free.”

“I can relate.” His tone became dry for a moment, but he was soon laughing again. Rumplestiltskin was always laughing. “Now listen very carefully. I need you to go to the surface.”

“I—what?” Her brow furrowed. “That’s impossible. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Trust me, dearie. I know the underworld better than anyone, even you and your mother.” His grip on the bar relaxed slightly. “Now listen…”

Rumplestiltskin ‘s instructions were clear and precise. He’d been right—he  _did_  know the underworld better than Cora and Regina. For all of her exploration, Regina had never thought that the way out of Wonderland would be in her mother’s throne room.

Looking back, it had been obvious. Of course Cora would want to keep something so important so close—if she even knew about it. Getting out had been hard. She’d had to wait until Cora retired for the night. Waiting had been the hard part.

The door to the surface was behind Cora’s throne. It felt like Regina had been climbing for hours. The staircase was dusty and dark and filled with cobwebs, and it was getting her dress dirty, but she didn’t care. Every step was bringing her closer and closer to fresh air, something that she hadn’t tasted in years.

Even when Cora took her to Fairytaleland, it was always to the palace. Never to the orchard or the meadows where she rode horses with her father.

Rumplestiltskin’s instructions for what to do when she did reach the surface sat in her stomach with less ease. It was easiest to push them to the back of her mind. When the time came, she would face what he had asked of her. Until then, she would sojourn on.

As she continued to climb, she gained a new respect for Rumplestiltskin’s sense of time in his prison. It really did seem to stand still. Though, knowing that he could see the future was still unsettling.

She hadn’t dared to ask what would become of her. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to know.

The going was slow. It was dark, and she didn’t want to fall. When her hands hit a solid surface, she almost let out a small scream. Almost. Her palms against what could only be a door, she hesitated and swallowed hard.

This was it.

A small push, and she would be free for a little while.

There was a part of her that wanted to run back down to the underworld. What if after experiencing the surface, going back to the underworld killed her? Not physically. She was a goddess—dying was almost impossible…but would she be able to handle going back? What if she never got out again?

Regina took a deep breath, and stood up tall.

She could do this.

She could do anything.

Mustering all of her courage, she gave the door a hard push. Fresh air hit her face, and for the first time in a long time, Regina grinned.

As she stepped out of the tunnel, she felt a kind of elation that she’d almost forgotten about. This was it. She was free, if only for a little while. Not from Rumplestiltskin and his agenda, but from other things. Wonderland. Her mother.

Overcome, she fell back onto the grass and looked up, confused for a moment until she realized that she was looking at the stars. A smile that she’d forgotten about was still plastered over her face, and she couldn’t help but laugh a little.  _This_  was living.

It didn’t matter what Rumplestiltskin had asked of her.

It would be worth it.

 

 

Chapter Seven: Thebes

 

It was hard to believe that it had only been two years. The lanky, clumsy sixteen-year-old who had showed up on Mulan’s doorstep stumbling over her words (and her feet) was gone. Well, not gone—just different.

It turned out that Snow White had been right. Mulan was pretty great. At first, she hadn’t wanted anything to do with Emma, claiming that she was finished training heroes. But Emma’s journey had been long, and she refused to take no for an answer. She was going to be a hero, and she was going to finally,  _finally_ , be with her parents.

In her opinion, she’d done a damn fine job. Under Mulan’s guidance, she’d learned how to control her strength and channel her anger into training instead of throwing tantrums. Well, sometimes she still threw tantrums—but not as often!

At times, it had felt like she’d been training with Mulan forever. She lived a very solitary life, and Emma had rarely had the opportunity to see other people. Most of the time, that was fine. People could be pretty awful.

But she missed Red and Granny a lot, and Mulan wasn’t always the best of company. She was very quiet, and took a lot of time to herself. Usually, that suited Emma just fine.

But that didn’t matter anymore, because Mulan had decided that it was time for Emma to play the field. If she was ever going to be the hero Snow White thought she could be, then she’d need to do, well—hero things. Saving babies. Slaying dragons. That kind of stuff.

Nearly bursting out of her skin with excitement, Emma was entering the heart of the kingdom: Storybrooke. It was known all throughout the land that the previously wealthy capital was full of corruption and poverty. It was the perfect place for Emma to become a hero.

“Stay close to me.” Mulan instructed, eying the crowd around them with severe suspicion.

“I know what to do. I’m not an idiot.” Emma rolled her eyes, hands stuffed in the pockets of her trousers as she walked alongside her armored teacher.

“Are you sure?” Mulan remarked. Emma almost retorted, but caught the other woman smiling and decided to keep her silence.

As they moved further into the city, Emma found that her confidence was falling slightly. It was a lot bigger and busier and louder than she’d anticipated. All that she’d ever known was the village where she’d been grown up with Red, and Mulan’s isolated home outside the Enchanted Forest.

She hadn’t realized that so many people could live in one place. It was a little intimidating, but she refused to let that show and took big, brave steps as she walked alongside Mulan.

“These people don’t want a hero.” Mulan told Emma as they walked. “It’s been too long since they’ve seen a real one. Be careful, and stay quiet. Earning their trust will be slow, but worthwhile.”

“I’m through with waiting!” Emma groaned, running her fingers through her long hair. “What’s the point in even coming here if I’m not ready to be a hero yet?”

“This is part of your training as much as the last two years have been. You can’t force being a hero, Emma. I’ve told you that before.”

“I’m tired of waiting.” The hero-in-training muttered, crossing her arms and scowling as they kept moving. “I don’t want to be a zero anymore. I want to be a hero.”

Mulan grabbed Emma’s arm and stopped her, making sure that they were eye to eye.

“Listen to me.” Her teacher said slowly. “You were never a zero, Emma. Not ever.”

It was an uncomfortably tender moment for the two of them. Emma appreciated it a lot, but was glad when it ended.

“I know.” She finally replied, and they fell back into silence until they reached the center of the city, a large open area with an enormous fountain and a lot of people who didn’t look very happy.

“These people have all had their homes destroyed.” Mulan explained. “They’ve had to come here to stay safe, but there aren’t enough jobs or places for them to stay.”

“What happened?” Emma asked, her brow furrowed as she turned to her mentor.

“A dragon.” Mulan explained, watching realization spread over Emma’s face.

“A dragon?” She asked, her heart starting to race. Mulan nodded. “But…heroes slay dragons.  _Every_  hero you’ve ever told me about has slain a dragon!”

“That’s right.” Mulan was smiling.

“Do you really think I’m ready for that?” Emma faltered slightly. The closest thing to a dragon she’d ever killed was a spider.

“I do.” Mulan nodded.

“But…” Emma paused, confused. “If the dragon isn’t in the city, then why take me here?”

“Because before you slay the dragon, you need to see what it’s done to these people.” Mulan gestured around the square. “Helping these people is more important than being a hero. Do you understand me, Emma?”

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, but her thoughts were somewhere else. She could slay a dragon—that would definitely make her a hero! If she slayed a dragon, then she could become a god.

“How far away is the village?” She asked immediately after Mulan looked satisfied with how long they’d been standing in the square. “How long will it take us to get there?”

“Less than a day.” Mulan explained. “And it’s important that we hurry, so that these people have homes again.”

“Right! Yeah, they need that.” Emma agreed, her thoughts still on how it would feel to slay a dragon. “When do we leave? We did just get here…”

“We’re going now. If we leave immediately, we can reach the village by nightfall.” Mulan cocked an eyebrow. “Unless you want to wait?”

“No!” Emma assured her teacher. “We should leave now!”

“That’s what I thought.”

It took them longer than Emma thought it would to get out of the city. Mulan insisted that they restock on supplies. The hero-in-training suspected that part of the reason they stayed so long was so that Emma could see more clearly the problems of the city: the poverty; the crime; all of the things that heroes were supposed to fix.

If that had been Mulan’s intention, then she was a genius. By the time that they finally left the capitol, Emma was filled to the brim with the desire to fix every single problem that they’d encountered.

And a big part of that, she was convinced, would be slaying the dragon.

By the time that they reached the village, she wasn’t quite so ready to become a hero. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. Mulan recognized that (she had to be tired, too—she had to be) and they set up camp just outside the village’s borders.

Or at least…what had been a village.

Though some buildings were still standing and whole, the fire-breathing monster had clearly ravaged most of the town. Mulan had been right: the people in the capital really hadn’t had any choice but to leave.

“Where’s the dragon now?” Emma asked as she watched Mulan roast their dinner over a campfire.

“Probably asleep.” Mulan replied. “From what I’ve heard, its nest is outside the village. As far as the dragon knows, all of the villagers are gone and there’s no one here to threaten it. I doubt that it will come looking.” 

“Is that why we were able to light a fire?” Emma asked, her stomach growling as she continued to stare at the hunk of meat that just wasn’t cooking fast enough.

“That’s right.” Mulan nodded slowly. They fell into silence until their dinner was finally ready.

“So, tomorrow?” Emma asked between mouthfuls. “Tomorrow I can slay the dragon, right?”

“Tomorrow we find the dragon and decide the best course of action.” Mulan explained. “You need to be less rash. I’ve told you time and time again that you need to be more patient.”

Emma just rolled her eyes. She couldn’t really say that Mulan was wrong, because she wasn’t.

“Have you ever slayed a dragon?” Emma asked. Mulan didn’t often talk about herself. Most of their time together was devote to training Emma. Sometimes, her trainer talked about other heroes—usually ones who had failed making mistakes because they weren’t patient enough—but her own history was something that the other woman rarely brought up.

“I have.” Mulan nodded.

“What was it like?” Emma asked.

“It never feels good to take a life.” Mulan usually started her stories with something like that. “But—“

Before the older woman could continue her story, a scream rang through the air and both woman jumped to their feet. A shower of sparks went up in the distance, and Emma’s heart started to race.

“Is that—?” She started to ask, looking to Mulan.

“Yes.” Her trainer nodded. “The dragon."

 

Chapter Eight: The Hydra

 

Regina had followed Rumplestiltskin’s instructions to the last detail. He’d told her where he’d hidden gold on the surface, and she’d uncovered it before going to the dragon’s den. It would be a lie to say that she wasn’t afraid, but she knew that the imprisoned seer wouldn’t do anything to get her killed. 

She was too important to whatever it was he was planning.

The dragon, masquerading as a blonde witch with a horn-shaped crown and a scepter, had been more than happy to take the gold, and explained that she and Rumplestiltskin had struck a deal a long time ago, far before he’d been imprisoned.

He’d said that this day would come. Because he’d always been right before, Maleficent (that was her name) explained, she’d believed him. Besides, with Rumplestiltskin gone it was a lot harder to burn villages without incurring the wrath of the gods.

“This isn’t a disguise, you know.” She’d added. “I’m a dragon  _and_  a witch. Most dragons are, did you know that?”

Regina shook her head no.

“And you, pretty little thing…” Maleficent leaned forward after explaining her history with Rumpelsiltskin. “Has he told you what your role in this is to be?”

“My role in what?” Regina asked. They were seated in the dragon’s den—a poor name for the beautifully furnished series of rooms that she had hidden in the side of a mountain overlooking a lake—drinking tea. Regina had imagined a cavern filled with gold. When she’d voiced this, the other woman had laughed and laughed and laughed

“Oh, so he hadn’t?” Maleficent raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair. “He told that he’d send you, you know.”

“Really?” Regina asked.

“Yes and no.” Maleficent crossed her legs. “He said that he’d send a pretty young thing. I can only assume he meant you.”

Regina blushed. There was something about the way that the other woman called her pretty that put knots in her stomach.

“What…what else did he say?” Regina asked, hurriedly sipping her tea so that she could blame her flushed face on the hot water.

“He told me that after I destroy the village—don’t look like that, I’m not going to  _kill_  anyone—I’m meant to wait for a hero.”

“And then?” Regina asked. She liked it when the other woman spoke. Maleficent was beautiful, and very confident. She knew exactly what she was doing. Regina wanted to be more like that.

“Then the hero has to rescue you, of course.”

“Me?” Regina asked, images of a strong, beautiful man in her head. Someone like Snow White’s husband—her Prince Charming. She couldn’t stop blushing.

“Of course. You’re the damsel in distress.” Maleficent laughed.

That made Regina pause. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to be used that way. On the other hand, her mother was always doing the same thing. Telling her what to do and what to say to impress their visitors and, on the rare occasions that she was allowed to leave the underworld, the gods of Fairytaleland.

But…if she did what Rumplestiltskin asked of her, he would tell her where to find her mother’s heart. Then her mother would love her, and let her be free without having to sneak out of the underworld per the Queen of Hearts’ prisoner’s instructions.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Regina said softly. The idea of being used as bait still made her uncomfortable, but she and Rumplestiltskin had a deal. She wasn’t about to back down.

Maleficent explained that she would need time to destroy the village and garner enough attention to attract the hero that Rumplestiltskin spoke of to appear. Until then, it would be best for Regina to return to the underworld before Cora got suspicious.

The dragon-in-disguise also suggested that Rumplestiltskin would know when Regina should return to the surface. She’d been right: her mother’s prisoner had known exactly when Regina needed to go back.

She’d returned to Maleficent’s lair, confirmed that it was time, and listened to the older woman’s plan.

A few short hours later they were outside, in front of the rocky cliff-face in which the dragon’s layer was hidden. Maleficent was standing in front of her. It was nighttime, but even in the light of the moon, the witch looked incredible.

Regina wanted to be like that, one day. Strong. Independent. Beautiful.

“Now listen to me very carefully, Regina.” Maleficent said slowly, cupping Regina’s face so that the younger woman was looking at her. “I’m going to transform, and you’re going to scream. If I’m right, the hero will come running.”

“But don’t worry…” She added. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Alright.” Regina nodded enthusiastically, her knees weak. She’d never felt this way before. Was it fear? Excitement? She wasn’t sure. It was probably just that sooner than later, she would know where Cora’s heart was.

Maleficent stepped back and held out her arms. Regina could feel the magic coming off of her. In a blast of light, the witch disappeared and an enormous dragon took her place. Regina had to clasp a hand over her mouth from actually screaming.

The enormous beast paced in front of her, and swallowed hard. Her heart was racing. She knew that there wasn’t actually anything to be afraid of, but she’d never seen anything so terrifying as a dragon before. Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

Even a dragon wasn’t as terrifying as Cora when she was angry. But that was why Regina had to go through with this. She would return her mother’s heart, and then her mother could love again. Her mother could smile again, and mean it.

Taking a deep breath, Regina met the dragon’s gaze, and screamed. It didn’t feel right. Screams were vulnerable, and vulnerable was something that Regina very actively tried not to be.

It occurred to her that, if Maleficent wanted to, she could actually kill Regina.

Back to the cliff, she looked around, nervous but curious. Maleficent had said that the hero would come, but how long would that take?

“Don’t move!”

A loud, strong voice carried over from the direction of the village.

Maleficent moved towards Regina, and the younger woman let out another scream.

Two figures came into view. Regina squinted slightly, trying to see them better in the moonlight. One of them was wearing armor. That had to be the hero.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save you!” Came a second voice from the smaller figure.

“Please help me!” Regina called out, because it seemed like the thing that a damsel in distress was supposed to say. It didn’t seem right coming from her lips. She never asked for help.

It was at that point that she realized both figures coming toward her were women. One of them was in armor, but her helmet was off and it was clear even from a distance that there was no dashing hero coming to “save” her.

To put it lightly, Regina was appalled. She’d at least thought that a proper hero would be the one to fake-rescue her. Of course, she wasn’t a real damsel in distress, so could she really expect a knight in shining armor?

The dragon turned on the two women, breathing fire and rearing up.

“Remember, Emma,” Called out the armored woman, “You have to go for the heart or the head!”

“Got it, Mulan!” The smaller woman, Emma, drew a sword. The dragon reared up and breathed fire that almost hit her. “Get away from her!”

The other woman, Mulan, was hanging back. That concerned Regina. Wasn’t she the hero? There was no way that the blonde woman could possibly be the hero who Rumplestiltskin had told Maleficent about.

She had a sword, but she was young and gawky and couldn’t possibly have enough experience to be a hero. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in what had probably once been a braid, and she wasn’t even wearing armor.

No, Regina thought to herself. The one called Emma certainly wasn’t a hero.

Regina wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. She saw the sword flash. The dragon fell back against the cliff. She heard something crack. Shouts. Nothing.

 

 

Chapter Nine: The Hydra Part II

 

“Don’t move!”

“Stay still—we’re going to get you out!”

Regina regained consciousness slowly, and didn’t know where she was. Her entire body felt heavy. She couldn’t move. No, something was keeping her from moving—something heavy.

Opening her eyes, Regina slowly realized that she was trapped under a pile of rubble that must have dislodged when the dragon hit the side of the cliff. So much for not being in any real danger. Taking a deep breath, she wiggled her toes and her fingers and whatever else she could, and realized—thankfully—that she wasn’t hurt, only stuck.

“Can you hear me?” It was a younger voice. Emma.

“Yes!” Regina called out, falling into a small coughing fit afterwards. It was dusty under the rocks, and she’d accidently inhaled. It was at that point that reality set in. She was trapped. She couldn’t get out.

She was actually in danger. Maleficent hadn’t said anything about this—but that wasn’t what really bothered Regina. What was terrifying about her situation wasn’t that she was in danger: it was that she was helpless.

Regina was left with no choice but to allow herself to be rescued.

In an instant, her fear was replaced by anger. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let herself become a damsel in distress in the first place? One thing was for sure: she would never let it happen again.

The rock above her started to shift. Dust and rubble fell down around her, and then there was light. Hands were grabbing her arms and pulling her out, and suddenly there was fresh air.

The older woman was pulling her to her knees and trying to see if she was unhurt, but Regina wouldn’t stand for it. Pushing Mulan away, she coughed and brushed herself off, her legs weak.

“Wait, you could be hurt—“

“I’m not.” Regina assured Mulan flatly, taking a step back and clearing her throat.

“Are you sure? You were trapped under a giant rock.” The blonde cut in. It was at that point that Regina realized the younger woman was still holding up the rock in a show of strength that just couldn’t be completely human. She dropped it a moment later, and it landed with a loud thump.

“But thank you for rescuing me.” Regina added, still facing the woman in armor. She still refused to believe that the younger woman could possibly be the hero Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent had been talking about. There was no way.

“Don’t just thank me.” Mulan stepped back and gestured towards her companion. “Emma was the one who took care of the dragon.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, and she looked Emma in the eye, not comfortable with surveying the area.

“You slayed it?”

“Yes!” Emma looked extremely proud of herself. Regina on the other hand was doing all that she could to keep herself together as she realized that what she’d thought was a pile of rubble was actually the corpse of a dragon. “I’m a hero now.”

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t said this would happen.

“Not quite.” Mulan shot a warning glance at Emma. “You’ve taken a step forward, but that doesn’t mean that you’re yet a true hero.”

“But—“ Emma tried to interject.

“She’s right.” Regina cut in. “Killing isn’t what makes a hero.” Killing was what made Cora.

“Well said.” Mulan agreed.

“I saved your ass!” Emma took a step toward Regina. “You should be thanking me!”

“I did.” Regina crossed her arms.

“No. You thanked  _Mulan_.” Emma huffed. “Not me!”

“Thank you.” Regina said sweetly, because just maybe it would shut the blonde up.

“Emma, calm down.” Mulan put a hand on her companion’s shoulder. “She almost died—be nice.” She paused, and looked curiously at Regina. “You didn’t tell us your name.”

“It’s Regina.” There wasn’t a reason not to be honest, and she didn’t really feel like lying. She just wanted to go back to the underworld and confront Rumplestiltskin about what he’d done, and the woman he’d inadvertently killed. “Again, thank you for saving me. But I really should be going.”

“Where? The village is empty.” Mulan seemed genuinely concerned. That wasn’t an emotion that Regina saw very often in others, and it made her uncomfortable. “Please come with us and sit down for awhile, just to make sure that you’re alright.”

Regina hesitated, and thought of her mother. She was able to keep her composure around her so-called rescuers, but she wasn’t sure that she’d be able to do the same thing around Cora.

“Alright.” She agreed after a few moments of pause. It was true that she wasn’t very keen on staying with the women who had killed Maleficent, but she was also considering the possibility that learning about the hero that Rumplestiltskin was interested in could be useful.

“This way.” Mulan gestured and began to walk. The two other women followed behind.

“You’re sure you’re fine?” Emma asked critically, looking over at Regina.

“Yes.” Regina said firmly. The so-called hero might have had the same name as the missing princess, but she was anything but ladylike. Regina was glad that Snow White would never have to meet the brash and disrespectful mortal that shared a name with her lost daughter.

But was she mortal? The other woman was too strong to be completely human, but perhaps she was born with a gift. Mortals sometimes were.

“If you say so.” Emma shrugged, crossed her arms behind her head and kept walking.

In what seemed like no time at all—Maleficent was the only person besides Daniel Regina had ever known to die, and it was changing her sense of time—they arrived at Mulan and Emma’s camp. Regina accepted their invitation to sit down, and a cup of tea, but politely refused the offered meat.

“So you’re trying to become a hero?” She asked Emma, raising an eyebrow and sipping her tea. “How does that work?”

“Mulan is training me.” Emma explained with a grin and an affectionate nudge to the older woman. “Slaying the dragon was my first  _real_  step towards becoming a hero!”

“And what’s next?”

“I…I don’t know.” Emma looked to Mulan for an answer.

“Next, we bring all of the villagers back here safely.” Mulan said, her tone implying that this was something she’d told her student in that past. “That’s what this was all about.”

“Right.” Looking a little embarrassed, Emma looked abruptly away from both other woman and into the fire instead.

“Thank you again.” Regina didn’t think that she could bear to hear about how Emma had slayed Malificent again. “I really need to go.”

“But where?” Mulan asked. “Is this not your village?”

“No. It’s not.” Regina said honestly, realizing that she needed to return to soon or Cora would realize she was missing. Without another word, she stood and left the campsite, knowing that she needed to get back as quickly as possible.

It took even longer to go down the stairs to the underworld than it had to climb up them. There was an occasional tear running down her cheek. Regina hated it. She hated it.

She hadn’t been particularly close to Maleficent, but the witch had been kind to her and it wasn’t fair that she was dead. In all good conscience, she couldn’t blame Emma. The stupid human had just been doing what stupid humans did.

No. It was Rumplestiltskin’s fault. He had to have known that this would happen.

After greeting her mother and enduring questions about her day (it was fine, I didn’t do anything) she made a beeline for Rumplestiltskin’s prison. Growing up, she’d heard him be called by many names. He was an infamous and feared figure, after all. 

None of those mattered. Regina knew exactly what he was.

“You’re a  _monster_!” She snapped as soon as his wicked face came into view. He was smiling.

“Such harsh words, dearie. What have I done to upset you?” He asked, barely holding back a giggle.

“You know!” The tears were back. Regina wished that she could will them away. “You knew that she would die if she helped you!”

“Oh.” He paused, and waved a hand dismissively. “ _That._  Sacrifices had to be made.”

“She was helping you!” 

“That’s correct. She did help me. And now she’s dead. So sad.”

“I don’t understand!” Regina stomped her foot on the ground, feeling like a child throwing a tantrum. “It can’t have been worth it! She said that there would be a hero, but there wasn’t—there as just a rotten child!”

“Correction. You were there, so there were  _two_  rotten children.”

Regina would have thrown something at him if she’d been able to. Hurt him. Killed him. Anything. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down.

“Think.” Rumplestiltskin said slowly, clutching the bars. “Did she tell you her name?”

“Yes.” Regina swallowed, and willed her tears to stop. “Emma.”

“And how old was she?”

“I don’t know. Eighteen, maybe?”

“And what was the name of Snow White’s daughter?”

“Emma. But—“

“And how old would she be?”

“Eighteen, but—“

“No ifs ands or buts.” Rumplestiltskin grinned, his face pressed against the bars of his prison. “I hope that you bowed, Regina—because you just met the princess.”

 

Chapter Ten: Hades

 

The princess was alive. Not only was she alive, she knew who she was, and she’d met Snow White. That was terrible, because it meant that Cora couldn’t kill her quietly before anyone was the wiser. 

How she’d gone eighteen years without knowing that the princess was alive was a mystery, but she knew who must be responsible: Killian and Jefferson had clearly not taken their orders as seriously as they should have. Cora doubted that it had been purposeful; they’d probably not stayed to finish the job.

They had probably just been too weak to kill the child.

It was Cora’s own fault. She should have done it herself. Killing Emma had been too important a task to delegate to two idiots in eyeliner. She would deal with them later.

There was a much more pressing matter at hand: how was she going to make sure that Emma either never became a god, or stayed dead? Cora was still planning on Regina taking the throne as soon as Snow White and her moron of a husband grew tired of playing royalty.

That was another problem. Regina had been distant of late—even more so than usual. It had started after the business with the stable boy. Cora was certain it would pass, and Regina would see that it had been for the best.

The heir to Fairytaleland’s throne falling in love with a mortal? Even the thought was ridiculous. But Regina was young, and young people were fools. That was why she needed to trust her mother.

Part of it was Cora’s fault. Running the underworld was no easy task. More and more mortals were being born, and that meant that more and more were dying. The vaults needed to be checked more regularly, and more and more hearts meant more and more of her time was taken away from her other duties.

Hearts. Putting a hand to her chest, Cora frowned. Most of her work was best done in the shadows of the underworld, but it would have been nice to be able to leave. It had been years, and she still had no idea where the imp—the titan, the fates, the monster, her predecessor—had hidden it.

She’d searched the underworld top to bottom, but try as she might was unsuccessful. It had been Rumplestiltskin’s last hurrah, but at least he had paid dearly for it. It had been years since she’d been to see him—since anyone had been to see him.

Slowly, the previous ruler of the underworld was being forgotten and turned into the stuff of stories and nightmares.

Cora paused, a heart in her hand.

 _Yes_.

A grin on her face, she squeezed. The mortal heart in her hand beat rapidly for a few moments, and then turned to dust. She’d never tire of destroying hearts: it was her chief duty as the ruler of the underworld, and something that she’d never questioned.

Rumplestiltskin had been the one to show her that. He’d been the one to show her everything.

She knew exactly what she had to do.

It had been a long time since she’d paid her former teacher—the man who had doomed her to rule the underworld—a visit. Part of her wanted to go right away, but she knew better: she would take her time.

True, it had been years since she’d seen Rumplestiltskin, buts she was still beautiful. She was still beautiful, if not a bit older, and nothing changed the fact that before he’d been imprisoned, the great titan of the underworld had wanted to marry her.

Had loved her, even—or so he’d told her. That had been a mistake. From a very young age, Cora had known better than to love.

She’d never loved her husband. That was one of the reasons she’d married him.

However, she would admit that she’d considered loving Rumplestiltskin. What mattered was that she’d decided not to. It hadn’t been Rumplestiltskin who had plucked out her heart initially: she’d done it herself.

Her mistake had been letting him know where she’d put it, something that she now regretted more than anything. But the past couldn’t be changed: no good would come from dwelling on it.

Good would come from wearing her best dress, holding her head high, and walking into the chamber that housed Rumplestiltskin with the most sickeningly sweet smile she could muster.

“My dear Rumplestiltskin.” She crooned, looking him up and down as she approached the bars. “How long has it been?”

“You tell me.” He sneered back. “I couldn’t tell you the time of day, let alone how long it’s been. I trust that you’ve been enjoying yourself, though I doubt you have much time to yourself. My shoes are hard to fill.”

“Don’t talk like that.” She tut-tutted, crossing her arms and standing close to the bars. “You should be happy that I’ve come to see you!”

“I know what you want.” The man behind the bars cocked an eyebrow. “You’re angry with me for not telling you that your little plan to kill the princess wouldn’t work.”

“Of course you knew.” Cora frowned.

“Don’t try to sweet talk me.” The imp added, a grin on his face. “I’m not going to tell you, no matter how much you gussy yourself up for me.”

Cora considered trying to further the discussion, but decided to bite her tongue. She would leave rather than appear desperate. Rumplestiltskin would grow to crave contact. She’d come back. He’d give in.

“Fine.” She turned. “If you’re going to be that way, I’ll leave. It’s your loss, not mine. I can take care of myself.”

His laughter echoed through the chamber long after she was gone. It might have been easy to make Rumplestiltskin change his mind, but it might have meant making a deal. That was something Cora wasn’t anywhere near desperate enough to do, even if her plan to kill Emma had failed.

It had only been her one idea. Her next one would be better. It would work.

Her new plan would rely on someone much more reliable than two idiots or an imp: it would depend on her daughter.

“Regina.” She said sweetly when she finally found her. “I’d like to talk to you, sweetheart.”

“Mother.” The younger woman was quick to drop into a curtsy.

“My dear.” Cora smiled. “It’s been too long since we’ve talked. Come with me.”

“Of course, Mother.” Regina nodded politely.

Soon enough they were seated in one of the less dreary parts of the underworld.

“Can I trust you?” Cora asked as soon as they were comfortable.

“O-of course mother.” Regina nodded reverently, and inwardly Cora smirked. Her daughter would thank her for this one day. That was certain.

“What if I told you that the princess wasn’t really dead?”

“E-excuse me?” Regina’s face paled.

“You know what that would mean, don’t you?” Cora asked, leaning over the small table that they were sitting at.

“I’m not sure.” Regina admitted, looking down at her lap.

“It would mean that you would never be queen, Regina. It would mean that Snow White’s line would stay in power.”

“Would that be so bad, mother?” Regina asked carefully, glancing up to meet Cora’s gaze.

“Yes, it would be.” Cora frowned. “Snow White is kind-hearted to a fault. She cares too much about the people. It’s clouding her judgment. She’s too naïve to rule, and her family has had power for too long.”

“I understand.” It was clear that Regina didn’t actually know what she was talking about, but that would come with time.

“Princess Emma is alive.” Cora wasn’t one for beating around the bush when it came to getting what she wanted. “But she’s barely more than a mortal. She’ll never be a true god.”

“Does Snow White know?” Regina asked.

“Can you imagine her heartbreak if she learned? A mortal isn’t her daughter. Knowing that the girl lives would only hurt her. Our dear queen would waste away too quickly for any goddess, and you would become queen far too soon.” That wasn’t true, of course. As far as Cora was concerned, Regina needed to be crowned immediately.

“Why are you telling me this?” Regina asked, her face pale. It was clear how nervous she was.

“Because, Regina—it’s up to us to save Fairytaleland.”

“How?” Regina’s brow furrowed. “What does the princess have to do with it?”

“Sometimes sacrifices need to be made.” Cora explained, reaching over and putting a hand on Regina’s.

“Are you going to kill her?” Regina asked, looking terrified.

“Kill her? No, sweetheart! Of course not!” It was a lie, but it would help Regina in the end. “I just need you to convince her to come to the underworld. Then I can turn her mortal, and she can live a happy, normal life.”

Regina paused, considering her mother’s proposition.

“What if she wants to be a hero?”

“And give her mother hope that one day she’ll become a god? That would be cruel. Regina, this is for the best. You have to trust me.”

Her daughter hesitated, and then nodded.

“Yes, mother.”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina both find out what being a hero really means.

Part III

* * *

 

Chapter Eleven: Zero to Hero

 

It was really amazing what slaying a dragon could do for a girl’s popularity. Things changed. People started treating you with respect. No one looked down on you. It was pretty great.

After slaying Maleficent, Emma’s status within Storybrooke—and her own self esteem—changed drastically. People came up to her thanking her for what she’d done and offering her gifts. To be honest, she didn’t really know what to do with all of the attention. It made her a little uncomfortable.

At the same time, it really did feel good to be in the limelight for once.

Of course, what was most important was that she’d made sure that the villagers could return to their home safely. That had been, as Mulan was constantly reminding her, the reason that the dragon had to be killed. To protect people.

But there was one person Emma had saved who she hadn’t seen since slaying the dragon: the girl she’d saved. Regina. Storybrooke was a big city, but Emma had thought that she might see her.

A real thank you would have been nice. The other woman should have been a little more grateful to be saved. Mulan was convinced that she’d just been in shock. Almost being eaten by a dragon was a big deal, after all.

Emma could sort of see her point, but at the same time, had expected more gratitude. Speaking of that, she’d really thought that after slaying the dragon she’d become a true hero. Mulan had laughed when she’d brought that up.

Apparently it took more than saving an entire village. Emma had spent the day huffing and puffing around the city. Getting her ego stroked by the people she’d saved had helped, but it didn’t change that she was still stuck on earth.

More than anything, she wanted to see her mother again. It was still hard to believe, almost impossible really, that her parents were gods. Emma was just…Emma. Not a goddess. A small part of her was convinced that she’d never be good enough to join Snow White in Fairytaleland.

She tried her best not to listen to that voice, but it was hard when days went by without any sign from her parents.

Usually Mulan didn’t let Emma go out alone for too long—the city was overwhelming, that was true—but for once she’d managed to convince her teacher that she needed time to herself. The city was different when she tried not to be noticed. It was something she’d become very good at growing up with Ruby and Granny.

Less people knew her she was when she wasn’t with Mulan, and that made it easier to get around. It also made it easier to hear the things that people said about her—pretty much all good things. The bad things didn’t matter. That was what Granny had always told her.

Honestly, Emma wasn’t sure that it was true. The bad things still rang in her ears for days afterwards.

“A hero? There’s no way that girl killed a dragon. It must have been an accident.”

“She doesn’t look like a hero.”

“A woman, really? I don’t think so.”

Emma knew that she was supposed to ignore those things, but it was hard. Ignoring what people said wouldn’t make their words go away—but dwelling on them wouldn’t help, either.

Emma knew what she needed to do. She needed to keep going, and do whatever it took to become a hero in the eyes of Fairytaleland.

Leaning against the wall of a building she didn’t really know, Emma munched on an apple and watched people walk by. Old. Young. Rich. Poor. The city was full of more people than she’d ever seen in the village where she’d grown up with Red.

A familiar figure made her stand up straight. Eyes widening, Emma did a double take just to make sure that she was right. She was. She had to be.

The confident stride of Regina was unmistakable—not to mention her hair, and her lips and—no—what the hell was Emma even thinking? Where had that come from? Swallowing hard, Emma forced the color from her cheeks and realized that Regina was almost out of sight.

“Wait!” She called out, nearly stumbling over herself as she tried to catch up with the other woman. She was going to get that apology. “Regina!” 

“Excuse me?” The dark-haired woman stopped and looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “I don’t see any dragons. What do you want?”

“That’s not how you should treat the person who saved your life!” Emma pointed out, scowling as she caught up with the other young woman. “I want a real thank you! You’re not “in shock” anymore or whatever. I deserve one.”

“Thank you.” Regina said. It still didn’t sound sincere. For reasons that Emma couldn’t understand, Regina sent her blood boiling. She wasn’t sure what she wanted from the other woman, but there was something.

Maybe it was just the disrespect that Regina looked at her with. It was just like everyone in the village—except for Red and Granny, of course. But Regina was a stranger—someone she’d saved! She didn’t have any right or reason to look at Emma that way.

“You don’t sound like you mean it.” Emma said, not sure how else to articulate how Regina’s empty thank-yous made her feel.

“Really?” Regina asked, exasperation dripping off of her tongue. “What are you expecting? Should I kiss the ground you walk on?”

The thought made Emma blush. She didn’t know why. It made her even angrier.

“No! But I saved your life!”

“You did. And I’ve thanked you more than once.” Regina crossed her arms and looked Emma up and down. “Was there anything else?”

“I…” Emma’s mouth ran dry, and she swallowed, unsure what else to say but not willing to look away from Regina’s gaze. “Why haven’t I seen you?”

“It’s a big city.” Regina pointed out. “…and from what I hear, you’ve been very busy. Apparently they’re calling you a hero.”

“Is that what you’ve heard?” Emma asked, the question coming out more hopefully than she’d intended.

“It is.” Regina nodded. “Of course, I’m not sure that killing one dragon makes you anything. There are a lot of people who have done a lot more and never been called a hero.”

“That’s…true.” Emma admitted, shifting from one foot to the other. “But I’m going to be a hero. I _have_ to be one.”

“Why?” Regina asked. It was a fair question, really. “It seems to me like you could have a much easier life than being a hero. Heroes tend to get themselves killed.”

“I…I’m not…I’m not a normal person. I have to be a hero.” Emma didn’t know how to explain that she was Snow White’s daughter to Regina. The other woman probably wouldn’t believe it, and Emma didn’t really want to have that discussion with her.

“Because you’re so strong, you mean?” Regina asked. She still seemed a little critical of Emma, but her tone was less condescending. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just become a farmer? Or a blacksmith? Or ask the gods to take that away?”

“No!” Emma said right away. “I…I like it. And I want to be able to help people. I want to be a hero—I have to be! We all have a destiny.”

Regina laughed.

It sounded sad, and it made Emma a little uncomfortable.

“Why is that funny?”

“Is the idea of a destiny really all that glamorous?” Regina asked. “Having your fate set in the stars? Knowing that everything you do doesn’t matter because it’s preordained and there’s nothing you can do about it?”

“I…” Emma’s face slowly fell into a frown as what Regina said started to sink in. “I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“Most people haven’t.” Regina took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked really sad. Emma wasn’t sure why. Regina was beautiful and young and probably wasn’t as cruel as she was trying to sound. What was wrong?

There had to be something, right?

“Do you want to have dinner with me and Mulan?” Emma blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

“I…” Regina looked shocked. Emma understood why. It hadn’t been something she’d meant to say—it had come out before she’d been able to stop it.

“Sorry, I mean—you’re probably busy—I’m sure that you have plans. You live in the city, right? So you’ve probably got somewhere to go, and I just…” Emma stumbled over her words, trying to sound suave but failing miserably because the woman in front of her was annoying as hell but _really_ beautiful. That shouldn’t have mattered—the beautiful part—but it did and Emma didn’t know why and just—

“Fine.”

“I’m so sorry, I—what?” Emma looked up with wide eyes. “You…really?”

“Yes, really.” Regina raised a brow. “Unless you didn’t mean it.”

“No—no, I meant it!” Emma promised. “I, just…I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“Well, you don’t know me.” Regina pointed out.

That was true. Emma didn’t know Regina…but she wanted to.

 

 

Chapter Twelve: Pegasus

 

She was just doing what her mother wanted her to. It didn’t feel good. Regina felt used, just like when she’d let Rumplestiltskin tell her what to do. No matter how hard she tried, someone was _always_ using her.

Knowing that Emma was the lost princess didn’t really change anything, in retrospect. It didn’t matter what Cora wanted her to do—no matter what, Regina had to do it.

She might have minded, but Emma was so stubborn and loud and rude that it was easy to get over who she really was. It didn’t matter if she was pretty like her mother, or how brave she was or—where had those thoughts come from, anyway?

It had been harder than she’d thought to track the self-proclaimed hero down. In the end, it had been Emma who found her. Maybe it was better that way. If Emma truly wanted to see Regina, then it would be easier to earn her trust and take her down to the underworld.

Regina felt ill at the thought of leading such a lively person down under the earth, but it was what she had to do to make her mother—and Snow White, whose happiness truly did matter—happy.

Being invited to dinner, however, had been a complete surprise. Regina hadn’t been expecting it, and had said yes before she’d actually processed the idea. She might have been embarrassed, but it was clear that Emma hadn’t thought at all before asking in the first place.

To be completely honest, Regina herself wasn’t exactly sure where the question had come from. Emma had saved her life, yes, but they were strangers. They didn’t need to—as far as Emma knew—know each other. Perhaps it was something that was best left unquestioned, especially considering that the more time she spent with Emma, the more easily and quickly she could complete her mother’s request.

The walk from where Emma had chased her down to where she and her teacher—Mulan?—were staying was long and a little awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. Regina found herself at a loss for words, and occasionally flustered whenever Emma would say something utterly ridiculous.

It wasn’t a feeling she was used to, and she did not enjoy it.

Not at all.

“Uhh, thank you for doing this.” Emma added at some point, glancing over at the other woman. “I know that it was kind of a weird thing to ask, so…”

“Not at all.” Regina replied, her voice crisp and clear as she continued to walk alongside the almost-mortal woman. “I can hardly wait to see how _heroes_ dine.”

“Well I’m not a _real_ hero yet.” Emma pointed out a little begrudgingly, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

“How could I forget?” Regina laughed lightly, and their gazes briefly met as they walked.

They fell into silence again after that. Regina didn’t really mind. She still wasn’t sure exactly what Emma wanted to hear, and didn’t want to drive her away.

“Here it is!” Emma announced, grabbing Regina’s elbow and stopping in front of a building that wasn’t nearly as grand as Regina had expected. Perhaps Emma wasn’t quite as beloved by the city as what she’d heard.

“And here I was expecting a palace.” Regina mused, forgetting for a moment that she was trying to earn Emma’s trust. It was just that it was very difficult not to tease the blonde when every time that she did, Emma’s face turned red and she stuttered out a series of excuses.

“I—I didn’t—Mulan didn’t want—the city offered me something bigger but—“

“I’m just teasing you. Honestly.” Regina laughed again, surprising herself when the sound was genuine and not a pretense. “I think that it’s very…noble of you to choose such a humble home. Very heroic.”

“Really?” Emma asked, and for a split second Regina was sure that she saw stars in her eyes.

“Yes.” Regina said quickly, fighting down the color from her cheeks as they both walked inside.

“Emma?” There were footsteps, and then Mulan appeared in the hallway, and looked between the two young women standing in the entryway. “I see that you’ve brought a friend.” The warrior—she had to be a warrior, what else could she be?—inclined her head slightly towards Regina. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Thank you.” Regina flashed a practiced smile.

“Is it okay if Regina has dinner with us?” Emma asked. “Sorry I didn’t ask first, it sort of just happened…”

“I don’t mind.” Mulan said, and Regina felt Emma relax next to her. “It’s nice to see that you’re making friends. Dinner’s ready now.” She added.

Regina couldn’t deny that she felt a little bit awkward. She hadn’t ever really done this before. She’d been to Fairytaleland for feasts and balls, but certainly never in the home of mortals. It was somewhat uncomfortable.

“Come on!” Emma grinned and gestured for Regina to follow her further inside. “Mulan is _so good_ at cooking! We thought about getting a chef or something, but Mulan didn’t think it would be good for my ego.”

“It wouldn’t be. You have too much of one as it is.” Mulan pointed out dryly as they made their way into the kitchen. “For example, you were supposed to help me make dinner.”

“Oh. Right.” Emma blushed and smiled apologetically, and for unfathomable reasons Regina’s stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. “I’ll help tomorrow.”

“That’s what you said yesterday.” Mulan pointed out, handing Regina a plate. Emma muttered something, and Mulan smiled.

Regina wasn’t sure how to feel. Mulan wasn’t Emma’s mother, but she was sort of acting like Regina had always expected mothers should act, and it made her feel…well, she wasn’t sure what to call it. It wasn’t a good feeling. Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to have a mother like that.

They filled their plates in silence, and Regina realized how hungry she was and how good the food smelled.

“This is delicious. Thank you.” Regina said after the first few bites.

“That’s the first thank you I’ve heard in awhile. You’re very welcome.” Mulan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Emma, who went red again and became very focused on her food.

The dinner became comfortable and not at all awkward after that, and they fell into casual conversation. Regina started to forget that she was supposed to be _trying_ to earn Emma’s trust. So far, it was so easy that it almost felt natural.

As they finished the last of the food on their plates, Mulan smiled a little secretively and looked to her charge.

“I have a surprise for you.” She announced.

“What is it?” Emma asked, her focus immediately on Mulan.

“I don’t know if I should even give it to you. You _were_ supposed to help me with dinner, after all.”

“Then you shouldn’t have told me about it.” Emma leaned forward in her chair. “What is it?”

Regina wasn’t sure if she’d overstayed her welcome or not, and chose to not say anything. Instead she looked between the two women, wondering if she should excuse herself.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” Mulan looked to Regina. “You’re welcome to come as well, Regina.”

“I don’t want to intrude…” Regina began, but Emma cut her off.

“You should come!” Emma insisted.

“Alright.” Regina agreed a little hesitantly.

“Come with me.” Mulan stood and waited for the other two women to follow her. “He should be just outside.”

“He?” Emma asked her, face screwing up a bit as they approached the front door. “He who?”

“Yes, he. Just wait.” It was clear that Mulan was forcing down an enormous grin. Regina was just as confused as Emma. He? Had they found the hero a husband? That seemed preposterous. Emma didn’t have time for a man; Regina needed her full attention.

Regina needed her full attention because she needed to obey Cora.

That was the only reason why the idea of a knight in shining armor at Emma’s door made Regina quake with anger.

Emma’s teacher opened the front door and stepped outside so that the two younger women could see outside.

Tethered outside in front of the house was one of the most beautiful horses Regina had ever seen. Her heart caught in her throat, and she had to stop herself from moving forward towards it.

Emma let out a squeal of delight that Regina had absolutely not been expecting, and rushed towards the animal.

“You’re serious? He’s mine?” She asked, in awe as she hesitantly held out her hand for the horse to examine.

“That’s right.” Mulan leaned back against the door, a grin that she could apparently no longer hold back on her face.

“He’s beautiful.” Regina approached the horse a moment later, her movements much more confident than Emma’s. It was clear that the hero didn’t have nearly as much experience around horses as the young goddess.

“You know about horses?” Emma asked, looking to Regina in mild awe. “Do you have one?”

“I…I used to.” Regina admitted, her childhood and her short time with Daniel racing through her memory. “They’re wonderful.” Smiling, she let her forehead rest against the horse’s muzzle.

“Will you teach me to ride him?” Emma asked.

Regina abruptly tensed and looked at Emma, the idea of being able to be close to the horse—and Emma, of course, because of the plan—making her heart start to race and her long dead thirst for adventure stir.

“Yes.” She said immediately, breathless and smiling before she knew she’d said anything at all.

 

Chapter Thirteen: I Won’t Say I’m in Love

 

Although both she and Emma had been willing to start right away, Mulan had pointed out that was getting late and they should save riding lessons for another day. She’d been right, of course. Regina had immediately apologized and agreed, and they’d made plans to meet a few days later.

When Regina made her report to Cora, her mother had been thrilled.

“Something good has finally come of your infernal love of those animals.” She’d said.

Regina hadn’t really known how to feel about that, so she’d forced a smile and nodded.

Two days later, she was outside of Storybrooke with Emma. They were both mounted—Regina was borrowing a horse—and Regina was telling Emma the correct way to sit in the saddle.

Four days after that, they were racing and Regina was feeling more free than she had since Daniel. She’d forgotten how good it felt to ride.

It felt like she was flying.

Like nothing could hold her down.

Like nothing could stop her.

Like no one could tell her what to do.

Six weeks and eighteen riding lessons later, they were sharing a flask of water next to a river while the horses took a rest. Emma was sprawled out on her back grinning up at the sun, and Regina was leaning comfortably against a tree.

“Hey, Regina?” Emma asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Yes?” Regina asked.

“I’m really glad that I met you.”

Regina wasn’t on a horse, but her heart was set pounding at the simple statement.

“Me, too.” She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. Normally she had it carefully braided back, but it had come undone while they were riding. Emma had made a remark about how she liked it that way, and so Regina had decided not to change it back just yet.

“Really glad.” Emma added, sitting up.

Regina’s heart started to beat even faster, and she clutched the grass underneath her.

“Me, too.” She repeated, her voice a whisper and her gaze unfocused as Emma moved closer and closer to her.

“Really.”

Emma’s face was so close that all Regina could see were her eyes. The butterflies that were in her stomach whenever she and Emma were together were in a fury, and it was at that exact moment that Regina realized why she hadn’t thought about Daniel in weeks.

Before she could remember why what they were doing was an awful and terrible idea, Emma was kissing her.

“I…” Regina started to speak when Emma pulled away. Her heart and her head and her everything were still too hot and too jumbled up to form anything coherent.

This wasn’t right—this wasn’t what she was supposed to do or feel—but Daniel—but her mother—but—but—but—

“Is this okay?” Emma asked hesitantly, her hands on Regina’s waist and her face still incredibly close.

“Yes.” Regina whispered before she could think or say anything else. Reaching up to cup Emma’s face, she pulled the hero into another kiss and let her mind and body relax.

Emma’s lips were soft and warm, and so were her arms, and Regina felt so safe in them that she almost started crying.

When Emma finally pulled away, they sat under the tree together without saying anything for at least an hour. Regina’s head was on Emma’s shoulder, and all she could think about was how hard it was going to be to face her mother.

It turned out that she’d been right. Leaving Emma had been incredibly difficult. Neither of them had wanted to part ways after the kiss, but it had been inevitable. Emma had to go back to Mulan, and Regina had to go back to Cora.

Two days later, Cora sent Regina back to the surface and she arrived at Emma’s a blushing mess. She hadn’t felt so out of control since Daniel, who she’d been thinking about a lot lately.

That was why when Emma tried to kiss her, she started crying.

That was how Emma found out about Daniel.

“I…so you like boys?” Was the first thing Emma said.

Regina couldn’t help but laugh. It was one of the most ridiculous things Emma could have asked.

“Don’t laugh!” Emma frowned and reached out, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her slightly closer.

“I…I feel something for you.” Emma continued, her face blazing scarlet, as she looked Regina in the eye. “So I need to know.”

Regina didn’t want to say anything. Kissing Emma had been a mistake. Getting this close to Emma had been a mistake…but she couldn’t help herself. No one had looked at her that way in a long time. Emma was bright and strong and good, and she made Regina happy.

It was the happy thing that made it impossible to be back away.

“Yes, I like boys.” Regina cupped Emma’s face and looked at her. “But I also like _you_.”

“Oh. Okay.” Emma glanced away, and put her hands over Regina’s. “Good. I like you, too.” The young hero added the last four words in a rush.

Regina nodded a little, and Emma kissed her again.

Just like when Rumplestiltskin and her mother gave her orders, kissing Emma made Regina feel like she didn’t have any control…but this was something different. Emma’s warm mouth against hers, and the hero’s arms around her waist, made her feel like it was _okay_ to give up control for a little while.

It was terrifying.

It was terrifying, but she couldn’t stop.

It was _wonderful_.

Days continued to go by. Regina taught Emma to ride, and Emma kissed her in meadows and fields and forests.

At some point, Regina was startled to realize that she’d lost track of time, and Emma trusted her enough to follow her anywhere: the underworld or elsewhere. She realized it while she was wrapped up in the other woman’s arms, Emma’s lips on her neck.

Suddenly, she felt sick.

It was going to be Daniel all over again. Cora was going to hurt Emma. _Really_ hurt her.

“I…I need to go.” Regina whispered, pushing Emma way. “I’m sorry.”

“I…okay.” Emma frowned and pulled back. “I…are you okay, Regina?”

More than anything, Regina wanted to lie—but she couldn’t.

“No.” She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked down. “I…I’m sorry, Emma, I just—I need to go, this needs to—“

“Regina!” Emma grabbed the other woman by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. “What’s wrong?”

“I…there’s something I need to tell you.” Regina whispered, knowing that in the next few minutes, everything was going to change.

xxx

In the underworld, Cora was livid.

It had been a long time since she’d first sent Regina to the surface to earn Emma’s trust. Too long. She’d assumed that Snow White’s daughter would be just as foolish as her mother, and the amount of time it was taking Regina to befriend her was more than surprising.

That was why she’d decided to check in on her daughter, and in the large mirror with which she watched the surface, had been confronted with her daughter locked in an embrace with the so-called hero.

“No…” Cora whispered, lips pursed as she realized why Regina had been taking so long. She’d been lying to her mother. For how long? She considered killing Emma on the spot. She considered that Regina was just trying to get close to Emma.

No. Cora knew her daughter too well for that. Regina was in love, and that was a problem. At first, she’d decide to wait until Regina came back to the underworld. Then she could take her daughter’s heart—just for a little while—and have her bring Emma to the underworld so that she could be killed.

She would have gone to the surface immediately to retrieve Regina, but the truth was that Cora hadn’t been able to leave the underworld at all in over a year.

The Queen of Hearts turned her attention back to the mirror to hear what her daughter was saying.

“I’m not going back.”

Both young women were tearful, and Cora realized that she had been exposed.

Her worry stilled, and she realized what she had to do—what she’d always known she’d eventually have to do.

“ _Rumplestiltskin_.” 

 

Chapter Fourteen: Freeing the Titan

 

“You…lied to me?” Emma stared at Regina, dumbstruck after what the other woman had told her. None of it made sense—or maybe all of it made a lot of sense. “How could you…Regina?” She wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t. “You’re a _goddess_?” 

“I’m sorry.” The other woman—the goddess, apparently, hugged her arms tightly to her chest. “I…I didn’t have a choice. You don’t understand, my _mother_ —“

“Your mother sounds terrible.” Emma moved towards Regina. “She _killed_ Daniel? Just because you loved him?”

“It was for my own good.” Regina’s gaze was focused on the ground. Emma didn’t like that. She wanted to look at the other woman while they were talking. “She’s going to kill you, too.”

“She’s not!” Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her in for an embrace. “We’ll tell Snow White. Don’t worry. It’s going to be ok.”

“No. She’ll win.” Regina pressed her face to Emma’s shoulder.

“She won’t!” Emma pulled back again and cupped Regina’s face. “She doesn’t know that you’ve told me the truth. You can get to Fairytaleland, right? And talk to her?”

“Not without my mother.” Regina whispered, brow furrowed. “I…I don’t know how to do that without my mother. I don’t have enough magic.”

“Then we’ll ride to the Enchanted Forest and talk to Snow White. She’ll make sure that we’re _both_ okay.”

It took a little more poking and prodding, but soon enough Emma and Regina were on horseback and riding towards the Enchanted Forest. Emma had wanted to tell Mulan, but her trainer was nowhere to be found.

The ride was longer than Emma remembered. Looking back, she couldn’t believe that only three years ago she’d been living with Granny and Red completely unaware of who she really was.

When she’d first made contact with Snow White, it had seemed impossible that she could possibly be the child of a goddess let alone a hero. Then she’d slain the dragon. Then she’d met Regina.

Now, anything was possible.

When the reached the forest’s edge the moon was high in the sky and both the young women and the horses were glad for a rest.

“Snow White?” Emma called out once they’d entered the forest. She was holding Regina’s hand. It seemed like the right thing to do.

“Your Highness?” Regina echoed, looking nervous. “Are you there?”

Emma waited with baited breath, unsure whether or not they were going to get a response.

“Emma!”

There was that voice again. Soft and motherly. It made Emma’s skin prickle, but she was glad to hear it.

“Emma—….Regina?”

“Your Highness!” Regina pulled her hand away from Emma and turned towards the queen of Fairytaleland, dropping into a hurried curtsy.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here?” Snow White asked.

“I’m so sorry—it’s my mother—I should have told you, but I…I…” Words tumbled out of Regina’s mouth. Snow White walked up to her and placed her hands on the young goddess’s shoulders.

“Calm down, Regina. It’s alright. What’s wrong with your mother? Is she hurt?”

“No, she’s—“

“She’s right here.”

All three women tensed and turned around, only to be greeted with the Queen of Hearts herself.

“Cora? What are you doing here? This is my forest.” Snow White asked curiously, clearly confused but not necessarily threatened or concerned.

“I came to fetch my daughter, of course.” Cora raised an eyebrow. “…a pity that you can’t do the same.”

“That’s a very cruel thing to say.” Snow White frowned and took a step forward, moving in front of the two younger women. “Cora, what’s going on?”

“Firstly, let me apologize.” Cora sighed, looking completely relaxed as she faced Regina, Emma, and Snow White. “I never meant for it to happen quite like this.”

“Mother?” Regina said slowly. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m only doing what’s best for you, dear.” Cora said dismissively. “For everyone.” Eyes narrowed, she locked gazes with Snow White. “It’s high time that your reign ended, your _majesty_.”

“You cannot talk to me that way, C—“

As Snow White spoke, Cora raised her hands and branches from the trees around the group of women began to move, reaching down and ensnaring Fairytaleland’s beloved leader.

“I’m afraid that I can.” Cora laughed.

“Mother stop this!” Regina begged. “It won’t— _Emma, stop!_ ”

As Regina had been trying to stop her mother, Emma had decided that talking obviously wasn’t going to do anything. Cora may have had magic—according to the legends that were passed around on earth, she had _a lot_ of magic—but Emma had a sword.

“Let go of my mother!” She rushed towards the goddess of the underworld, her sword raised. She could do this. She was a hero.

“Not so fast, dearie.”

Before Emma could even try to land a hit, she found herself paralyzed and unable to move.

“No…” Regina whispered behind Emma. It was the other woman’s tone of voice that made Emma uneasy. Regina sounded afraid.

It only took a moment for Emma to see where the voice had come from. Walking towards the group of woman was a man who couldn’t _possibly_ be human. His skin was scaly and dry, his eyes almost reptilian. Emma had never met him, but if the legends were true, then she knew exactly who he was.

“Rumplestiltskin.” Breathed out Snow White. “But how? You were imprisoned!”

“I think you’ll find that my dear Cora has had a change of heart about me.” The impish man laughed and gave Cora a small pat on the back. “Well, not a _change_ of heart. It’s still the same one.”

“You told her where to find her heart.” Regina whispered, her eyes wide. “That was what this was all about! You _knew_ that all of this was going to happen!”

“Very astute. But of course, you were always clever. Not clever enough, but clever.” Rumplestiltskin held out his hand to reveal a black, beating heart. “As long as its near, our dear Cora can go wherever she pleases: the underworld or otherwise.”

“Why are you doing this?” Regina asked. At first Emma wondered why the other woman wasn’t doing something, but soon realized that the former god of the underworld must be preventing her from moving as well.

“To get what I want, of course.” Cora laughed. “What _we_ want. Don’t you see, Regina? This is how it has to be. After we kill Snow White, you’ll be put on the throne. Now that I’ve found my heart, I can help you.”

“And what about _him_?” Regina spat.

“Well, someone has to rule the underworld.” Cora laughed. “It might as well be Rumplestiltskin.”

“A wonderful plan indeed.” Rumplestiltskin was standing just behind Cora, a grin on his face that was terrifying. Leaning over so that he could whisper in Cora’s ear, he continued, his words audible to Emma but still obviously meant to be intimate and for Cora. “…but I have another suggestion.”

It sounded as if the newly freed god was talking to a lover, and that made Emma uncomfortable. Hadn’t Rumplestiltskin kidnapped Cora away from her husband against her will?

The way that the two gods were talking, that wasn’t what it seemed like at all.

“And what is that, my dear?” Cora asked, smirking as she looked between the three women who she and the man behind her had rendered helpless.

“I think I should give you your heart back.”

“I think you’re right.”

Holding up Cora’s heart, in one swift move Rumplestiltskin plunged it into the chest that it had come from.

Emma didn’t know what exactly she’d expected it to look like when a heart was returned. It looked painful—and it made her glad that her own heart was safe in her chest. 

Cora looked pained for a moment, and then her expression changed completely. Emma couldn’t really explain it. She looked like a different person.

Turning, the goddess of the underworld took a step back from Rumplestiltskin.

“You were wrong.” Cora whispered.

“Excuse me?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Regina would have been enough—I don’t need this power, I don’t—“

For a split second, Rumplestiltskin actually looked sad.

“I was hoping that this wouldn’t happen.”

“That _what_ wouldn’t happen?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t remember how to love just because you got your heart back, but even I am occasionally wrong.”

What happened next was somewhat of a blur to Emma.

Regina screamed—Regina was still screaming—and Rumplestiltskin moved forward more quickly than the young hero had thought possible. His hand plunged back into Cora’s chest, ripped out her heart, and _squeezed_.

Cora screamed, too.

Then it was over, and the Queen of Hearts was lying on the ground.

Snow White fell behind them, and Emma and Regina could both move.

Regina rushed to her mother’s side, tears running down her face. 

“It would seem that my old post just opened up.” Rumplestiltskin laughed as though he hadn’t just committed murder.

“No!” Regina stood and faced Rumplestiltskin. “You won’t get away with this! You killed my mother!”

“And who is going to stop me?” Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow. “It took Cora and her magic to contain me last time. She’s dead—are you going to do it, Snow White?” He laughed out loud. “No. We’ll be going back now, I think.”

“We?” Snow White echoed, obviously itching to rush at Rumplestiltskin. Emma wanted to attack, too—but how could she? This man was the stuff that nightmares where made of. The villain of every story that Granny had told her to make her behave growing up.

“Well, I expect that you’ll try to come down and kill me or something equally as ridiculous once we part ways—so I’ve decided to bring some collateral with me.” His gaze briefly moved to Cora’s body, where Regina was still standing.

“You can’t take Regina!” Emma growled, rushing at Rumplestiltskin. That was something that she _wouldn’t_ stand for.

Before she could land a hit, the man in front of her hand grabbed her and twisted her around so that he was holding both of her arms behind her back.

“Don’t worry, dearie. I’m not taking _her_. I’m taking _you_.” He whispered, and then, in the midst of Snow White’s scream at the realization that her daughter was being taken from her a second time, they were gone.

 

Chapter Fifteen: A True Hero

 

For a few moments, Regina could feel nothing but shock. Her mother was lying dead on the ground, and her lover had been kidnapped. It had all happened so fast that she didn’t know how to feel, or what to do.

Then there were hands on her shoulders and she was being pulled up. She realized that she was crying against Snow White’s shoulder.

“We’re going to get her back, Regina.” Snow White whispered. “…and after that, we can mourn your mother.”

“But she was _evil_!” Regina sobbed. “S-she wanted to kill Emma! She didn’t even love me until she got her heart back! She—“

“She was your mother, and you loved her.” Snow White murmured into Regina’s hair. “And that’s enough.”

“How are we going to get her back?” Regina asked, pulling away and meeting Snow White’s gaze. “It took everyone _and_ my mother to imprison him last time.”

“We’ll find a way.” Snow White promised. “He might be too powerful for you and I, but there’s no way that he can stand up to _everyone_.” She paused. “I’m going to go get Charming and the others.”

“What should I do?” Regina asked slowly, though she already had her own ideas.

“Find Mulan.” Snow White instructed. “Tell her what’s happened. She’ll know what to do.” Before Regina could ask any more questions, Snow White was gone.

For a split second, Regina considered following Snow White’s instructions…then she realized how long it could take to find Mulan.

There wasn’t time for that: not when Regina knew how to get into the underworld by herself. Rumplestiltskin could see some of the future regardless, so it was worth a try to attempt something as obvious as using the tunnel that he’d shown her in the first place.

All things considered, Regina was lucky that she was able to find one of the horses. It was the one that Mulan had given Emma. It seemed fitting that Emma’s horse would help rescue her.

The ride to the entrance to the underworld was one of the longest of Regina’s life. Every minute mattered. What if Emma was dead? The thought made her want to vomit, but there wasn’t time for that.

She had to be strong.

The first few steps down towards the underworld were the most frightening. Regina had been sure that there would be someone blocking the passage. It didn’t rule out someone being at the bottom, but it did give her more hope.

It also gave her more time. She had some of her mother’s magic, but it was nothing compared to the man who had taken Emma. Finding the princess, Regina decided, was her first priority. But where was she?

Rumplestiltskin’s own prison came to mind. It was secret, if nothing else—and she had to start somewhere. As she crept out of the throne room where the tunnel began, she was for once glad that she’d spent most of her life exploring the underworld.

She probably knew it as well as Rumplestiltskin did.

How she made it to Rumplestiltskin’s former cell uninterrupted was beyond her. All that mattered was Emma…and there she was.

“Regina?” The other woman whispered, clutching the bars. “What are you doing here? Where’s Snow White?”

“I came by myself.” Regina rushed to the bars and put her hands over Emma’s. “I had to rescue you!”

Emma actually smiled. “But I’m the hero. I should be rescuing _you_.”

“There’s no time for jokes!” Regina huffed; secretly glad to see that Emma was in high spirits. “What are we going to do?”

“I…I’m not sure.” Emma admitted. “I need to get out of this cell.”

“Obviously.” Regina rolled her eyes and moved her hands down the bars. It didn’t seem like Rumplestiltskin had reenacted the protection spell that had kept him imprisoned. That made sense. Emma didn’t have his powers. It wouldn’t take that much to hold her captive. “I…I think I can get you out.”

Regina was often afraid to use magic. It reminded her too much of her mother.

“Then try!” Emma urged.

Regina considered giving up, but soon passed the idea over. She could do this. Rescuing Emma wouldn’t make her into Cora. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand over the lock and _tried_.

Nothing happened.

“I…” Regina looked helplessly at Emma. The spell Rumplestiltskin had used to keep Emma imprisoned was less powerful than the one Cora had used, but still too powerful for Regina. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Emma promised, reaching through the bars and cupping Regina’s face. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“My father’s sword.”

“What about it?”

“He never took it from me. You could use it. _You_ be the hero.”

“I don’t know how to use a sword!” Regina was a little appalled.

“You have magic, right?” Emma asked. “That combined with the _king of Fairytaleland’s_ sword should be enough!”

“I…I…” Regina wasn’t usually one for optimism, but the fierce look in Emma’s eyes gave her strength. “I’ll try.”

Emma smiled, nodded, and handed Regina her sword through the bars. “I believe in you. And…”

“Yes?” Regina asked, taking the sword and looking through the bars, her heart racing.

“…and I love you.” Emma finished.

Regina didn’t know what to say, so she moved in for a quick kiss to buy herself some time.

“I love you, too.” She whispered, and then raced out of the cavern.

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t been in the throne room, so where was he? Regina’s brow furrowed as she made her way, in the shadows and in secret, through the tunnels and caverns she’d learned as a child.

The former god of the underworld had been imprisoned for years…where would he go after being freed? Where would someone who had dealt in death for _centuries_ go?

“The vault.” Regina whispered. If nothing else, she was certain that Rumplestiltskin loved power: and the vaults full of human hearts in the depths of the underworld were a very real representation of the power that the god of the underworld had over the mortal plane.

Her instincts had been right so far, and so she decided to trust them again. As long as she was moving slowly and carefully, she wouldn’t get caught. Not unless Rumplestiltskin himself was looking for her, and she didn’t think that he was. Not yet.

As she approached the vaults, she realized that she could already hear his laughter. Did he _ever_ stop laughing? Holding the sword out in front of her, she approached the open door to one of the oldest vaults. His back was to her, and her footsteps were quiet.

Holding her breath, she raised the sword and took a step forward.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Regina.”

She would have dropped the sword, but instead found it pulled from her, her body moving of it’s own accord and slamming against one of the walls of the vault, pinned against it.

“No!” She pulled against the magical restraints. “You can’t do this! You have to let Emma go!”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Rumplestiltskin cackled, turning on Regina and approaching her.  “I’m a simple man. All that I want is peace and quiet. I thought that I could have that with Cora, but I was clearly wrong. Now that I’ve come out of retirement, I see that the only way to do that is to…clean up Fairytaleland.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, refusing to show fear as he continued to approach her.

“Mortals don’t need gods anymore, Regina. They don’t even want us. The best thing for us to do is just…disappear. I’m willing to do that, but Snow White and the rest of you? You need a little help disappearing.”

“You’re wrong!” Regina spat.

“And you’re nothing more than a child.” His eyes narrowed. Flicking his wrist, he released Regina from the wall and she fell to the floor with a thump and a grunt. “…but that won’t keep you safe.”

“You’re right!” A voice rang out behind both of them. Regina stared past Rumplestiltskin, and saw Emma. She briefly wondered how the other woman had escaped, until she realized that was the least of her problems.

He was going to kill them both.

Reaching down, the young hero picked up her sword.

“You’re not going to keep her safe, because I am!”

“Stupid girl.” Rumplestiltskin rounded on Emma, who was coming at him with the sword. Reaching out, he grabbed its blade and it shattered. His other hand shot out to grab Emma around the throat. “…but I suppose one of you had to sacrifice yourself. That’s what lovers do.”

Emma was in trouble, and Regina knew what she needed to do.

It was something that Regina had never done before—something that she’d never wanted to do—but as soon as Regina knew what was necessary to protect Emma, nothing else mattered.

Running towards Rumplestiltskin, reaching out, Regina plunged her hand into his back. She pulled hard, and stared at the beating heart in her palm. It was even blacker than her mother’s had been before Rumplestilskin returned it.

Before she could reconcile the sin she was about to commit, she was squeezing hard. For all of Rumplestiltskin’s power, his heart didn’t put up very much of a fight. His magic was strong, but his heart was weak.

It only took moments for Regina to crush it to dust.

 

Chapter Sixteen: Reprise

 

Reaching down, Regina grasped Emma’s hand and pulled her up.

“My hero.” Emma laughed despite the circumstances, and pulled the other woman into a kiss.

Try as she might, Regina couldn’t regret what she’d done: the act she’d committed. The murder. It had been to protect Emma.

Snow White’s daughter wasn’t the only one who could be a hero, and heroes killed monsters.

Rumplestiltskin had been, above all else, a monster.

Everyone knew that.

“How did you escape?” She asked, breathless from Emma’s kisses as she pulled away. “I couldn’t break open the lock.”

“Two guys broke me out.” Emma explained. “They said that they owed me—and that they knew you.”

“Oh.” Regina nodded, glad that Killian and Jefferson hadn’t forgotten about her. “But…” Frowning, she looked Emma up and down. “Even after all of this, why haven’t you become a god?”

“I…I don’t know.” Emma admitted, her hands on Regina’s hips. “…can I be honest with you, Regina?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

“I want to be a hero.” Emma paused. “But…I don’t think I want to be a god.” She gestured around. “All of this…it seems like more trouble than it’s worth.”

Regina almost objected, but instead she laughed.

“You know…I think you’re right.”

When Snow White, her husband, and a band of other gods and goddesses finally found them, they were waiting patiently in the throne room.

“Emma! Regina—how did you…what did you…” Snow White rushed to hug her daughter, and for the first time in eighteen years, so did her father.

The story came out jumbled and not exactly right, but they explained it well enough. Just like Regina, Snow White was quick to point out that Emma still wasn’t a god.

“But…that’s alright. You still have time.” She promised.

“…about that.” Emma looked at Regina, and then at her mother. “I…it seems like too much for…” She bit her lip and looked down at her feet before meeting Snow White’s gaze again. “I don’t think that you have to be a god to be a hero, and I don’t want to be a god.”

“Don’t you want to be with us?” Snow White asked, looking heartbroken and shocked.

“Of course I do!” Emma smiled and gripped her mother’s hand tightly. “But I…I also want to be myself, and I’m not a god. I’m just not, I—“

“What about Regina?” Snow White asked. “I…I thought that you loved her.”

“I do!” Emma took a step towards her lover, pride on her face. “Regina is just as much of a hero as I am, and I love her! It’s just that…”

“I don’t want to be a god, either. Not anymore.” Regina held her chin up, feeling for the first time in her life that she was choosing her own destiny. She was choosing Emma. “Gods and magic brought my mother nothing but unhappiness.” She paused, her cheeks uncomfortably red as she looked at the blonde next to her. “…being a god doesn’t make me happy…but being with Emma does.”

Snow White’s expression softened.

“I’ll be sad to see you go—to see you _both_ go.” She murmured, pulling both girls into an embrace. “…but I think that you’re right: you’ve found where you belong.”


End file.
